Everybody's darling
by TheDarkLord'sMistress
Summary: What if Katniss had not been able to volunteer for Prim? AU. Prim goes into the arena. Rated for general theme.
1. The Reaping

I jog back into our house, kneeling down to scratch Buttercup behind his ears."The fence is on."

Mum nods, biting her lip and trying hard not to look worried. She picks up the blouse and skirt Katniss wore for her first reaping."Let's get you ready, Prim."

I quickly wash up and slip into the clothes that are somewhat loose on my slim body. By the time Mum is done with brushing and braiding my hair and holding my clothes in place with a few well-placed pins, Katniss is still not here.

Sighing and checking the time over and over, Mum finally lays out one of her old dresses for Katniss and takes my hand with a forced smile."We'll just have to go ahead, Prim."

I nod and quickly pet Buttercup once more before leaving home, clutching my mother's hand as though it would protect me from the Capitol if she just won't let go.

I know that the odds are very much in my favour, but I am still terrified of my first reaping.

And even if my name was not in the ball this year, the gut-wrenching fear for Katniss's safety would still be ever-present.

I need her here with me now, her strong, determined face much more reassuring than the grasp of my mother's hand when she can barely keep from shaking.

I'm not mad at her like Katniss, though, because I can understand her better. I'm like her. We're healers, not fighters.

.

Mum sends me of to the other twelve year olds with a kiss on the cheek and a spasm of the lips that just won't turn into a smile. I intertwine my fingers with those of my best friend aside from Rory, Livia, and check the sixteens section for Katniss.

I can't find her and turn my gaze to the boys instead. I catch Rory's eyes and he shakes his head with wide eyes, letting me know he doesn't know when Gale and Katniss will turn up either.

I swallow hard. They'll be in real trouble if they miss the reaping and someone finds out. What if Katniss is reaped? And she isn't even here? What if Gale is reaped and Rory has to sign up for tesserae? What if _I _am reaped and Katniss isn't even there to say goddbye? What if I never see her again?

Then Effie Trinket's voice brings me out of my stupor."Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Livia's grasp on my hand tightens as Effie makes her way over to the girls' reaping ball with her signiture "Ladies first!"

I want to tell her we will both be fine, but unlike me, she has four entries – still not as many as most others, but far worse than my own single slip of paper. She is shaking, just like the merchant girl, Estelle, who sometimes eats lunch with us on my other side – and, of course, I myself. No matter how many entries you have, you will be terrified.

On stage, Effie unfolds the paper.

_Not Katniss, please, not Katniss!_

And then she calls a name. And it's not Katniss.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

.

Both Livia and Estelle shriek in horror and clutch on to me but I know they can't help me now so I untangle myself from them and walk towards the stage as slowly as I dare, hoping that by some mircale I will be send away again.

But of course, there is no mircale and I stand motionless on the stage as Effie – am I imagining things or is even her smile a little bit less wide? - walks over to the boys' reaping ball to the unhappy mumblings of the crowd.

No one wants to see someone my age go into the arena.

I'm glad that I am too shocked to cry because I am easy enough prey as it is, I don't need to break down on camera on top of that.

Silence falls when Effie Trinket unfolds the piece of paper holding the name of my fellow tribute and I don't even have time to hope it's not Rory when she already reads the name."Peeta Mellark!"

I'd be sad for him if I weren't so overwhelmed with my own fate. He's nice, like his dad, and will sometimes slip me an extra roll when I trade them my goat cheese. I never told Katniss because she says not to take anyone's charity, but I think it's nice that the Mellarks try to help us, even if it's only in a little way.

Peeta has made it halfway up the stairs, when a voice cuts through the silence, a voice filled with horror.

"NO! Prim!"

Katniss has finally arrived and she is running forward, towards me, Gale close behind."Prim! No! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone stares at her, not sure what to do.

Then Effie Trinket clears her throat."It's too late. We already picked the male tribute. I'm sorry, but that's the rules."

To her credit, she actually does look sorry, but that might be because being the escort for a volunteer might have made things more interesting.

Katniss is screaming and fighting against Gale who had the good sense of restraining her before she tried to drag me off stage.

I force myself to turn away from my sister and instead focus on Peeta as I shake his hand like Effie tells us to.


	2. Goodbye

The room in the Justice Building I am taken to must be worth more than our entire house, but I can't really appreciate its beauty. I am about to say goodbye forever to everyone I love.

Mum and Katniss are first and they immediately hurry towards me, embracing me from either side.

"I'm so sorry,"Katniss chokes into my hair."The fence was on, we had to find a way over. We should have been quicker. I should have been there. Should have volunteered. I'm so, so sorry, Prim!"

I feel tears streaming over my cheeks as I clutch onto both of them."No, Katniss, I'm glad you're not going! Take care of Lady and Buttercup for me, okay? Don't drown him. Please promise you'll take care of him?"

Katniss pulls away and stares at me intently."Don't talk like you're not coming back! You can do this, Prim. Don't give up! You know all about plants, you can feed yourself. And you can climb. Just get out of everyone's way and you'll be fine, Prim!"

"You know everything about anatomy,"mum chimes in, hugging me so hard I can barely breathe."You know where to hit someone. Prim, it'll be self-defence. I know we live to heal, but if someone tries to hurt you, it's okay to hurt them."

Katniss nods, agreeing with Mum for the first time in ages."You can come back to us, Prim. And you will. You just have to try. Promise you'll come home to me?"

I can't make a promise I can't keep to Katniss, so I just evade it by saying something she can misinterpret as my agreeing."Rory taught me about snares a bit. I think I can get myself some food alright."

And then the Peacekeepers show up to take them away and we shout "I love you" to one another over and over and before they close the door I see my mother putting her arm around Katniss and she doesn't shake it off. Maybe my death will do some good, then.

.

Mr Mellark is the next person to come to see me.

I know he must have just said goodbye to Peeta, so without thinking about it, I stand up and embrace him.

He smiles a sad smile and hands me a white paper package that I open to find cookies.

I thank him and bite into one."It's delicious, Mr Mellark."

He just gives a jerk of his head in reply and we sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak again."Trade Katniss some cheese buns, will you? She never lets herself have anything nice, but she loves those."

He seems at a loss of words and before he can recuperate, a Peacekeeper tells us time is up.

"Peeta'll keep an eye on you,"he says scruffily and the door closes.

I have no idea what to do with that, so I blink at the door in confusion.

.

Livia and Estelle come into the room next.

It's an odd sight, the scrawny, bedraggled Seam girl and the well-fed, clean merchant girl, the only thing they have in common being my friendship. But status is forgotten as we embrace and cry together and they make me promise to try, try, try as hard as I can to come home and I make them promise to look out for eachother.

.

My next two visitors are very unexpected – the mayor's wife and daughter.

I know the girl is Katniss's friend, her only one besides Gale, probably, but I don't understand why they would come to see me. I don't think I have ever spoken a word to either of them.

But Mrs Undersee lunges forward, grabbing my hands into hers, a desperate look on her face."Primrose, oh, Prim! I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

She sees my confusion at the familiar tone, yet doesn't let go of my hands."Your mother and I used to be friends. Back before... before my sister was reaped. It tore us apart. We couldn't look at eachother without seeing her..."

Her voice breaks and Madge steps forward, removing a beautiful pin from her dress and holding it out to us."We want you to have this. To wear into the arena."

Her mother composes herself somewhat, taking the pin from her and fastening it to my blouse with shaking hands."Maysilee made it into the last five. She wasn't strong, but she was smart and fast. And you can be, too, Primrose. You're smart, a healer, such a sweet girl. You can make it, but you'll need sponsors. I know Haymitch Abernathy seems like a miserable old drunk, but you need to get through to him so he will get you sponsors and you can come back home."

She hugs me and even though I don't know her, something about this whole situation makes me hug her back tightly."Tell him I know he couldn't bring Maysilee home, I know there was no way, but he can bring _you _home."

The Peacekeepers interrupt us then and Madge gently pulls her mother away from me, her eyes brimming with tears."Good luck, Prim."

They are almost out of the door when Mrs Undersee turns around again."Tell Haymitch Mackenzie Donner thanks him. Tell him I'm glad that Maysilee had a friend with her when she died. That he didn't leave her alone."

.

The next person to enter the room is Rory and before the door even closes behind him, we're already wrapped into a tight embrace. He pulls me over to the couch and we sit down, his face completely serious.

"Okay, Primmie, you gotta win this thing,"he says, just like everyone else."I know you can."

But somehow, I can believe him more. He knows me better than anyone else, I know him like the back of my hand and I know he can't lie to safe his life. Yet he seems certain I can do this.

So I nod."I know all berries and herbs in our book. I can heal my own injuries, assuming they're not too bad."

"You can heal everything with the right tools,"he tells me."With sponsors, you can get those tools. You're amazing, Prim. Pretty and smart and nice, they'll fall over eachother to sponsor you!"

I can't help but blush a bit. Rory and I are just friends, but I'm pretty sure if it weren't for me going to the Games now, we'd probably be something more in a year or two. So him telling me I'm pretty, even if it's in a situation like this, is kind of reassuring. To know I'm not the only one who sees something.

But the moment passes as we continue to talk strategy. It's pretty simple, really. Hide out, keep low, eat berries and try to snare some things, find a knife incase I'm attacked, maybe make some allies and play the public for sponsors by being, well, "everybody's darling", as Rory puts it.

We talk and plan until the Peacekeeper comes to take him away.

I guess it's because we're both so young but he doesn't drag Rory away but instead allows him to embrace me once more.

"See you soon, Primmie,"he says."You'll do great."

And he kisses my cheek and then I'm alone. And I might not see him or anyone else I love ever again.

But a tiny part of me thinks that maybe, just maybe, they all might be right and I shouldn't give up just yet...


	3. On the train

I'm in a car for the first time in my life, but instead of getting excited about that or letting myself think about the Games, I use the time to take deep, slow breathes, hoping I won't look too flustered. It's fine that my eyes are a little red, but I don't want to start crying again.

It's time to start working on finding me sponsors.

Peeta and I have to pose for the cameras for a few minutes and I know that the Capitol citizens will already be deciding whether or not they like me. Time to be endearing.

I stand the adorable way Posy always does when she's excited, leaning slightly forward, arms stretched a bit away from my body and the heels of my feet not touching the ground. I smile, a (I hope) half shy, half excited smile, and flutter my eyelashes.

Effie Trinket gives me the tiniest hint of a smile and a nod, so I can't be coming across too badly.

As soon as they have enough footage, we are ushered onto the train and it starts moving.

It's fast, really fast, and I can barely believe such a speed is even possible.

Effie shows me to my chambers and tells me I have an hour to do as I please, then there will be supper.

I spend atleast twenty minutes just standing under the warm water in the shower. I've never had a shower before and it is an amazing sensation.

I find a pretty, knee-length dress in one of the drawers, rebraid my hair and pick up the pin the Undersees gave me. It's a bird, a mockingjay, and I can't help but smile at how pretty it is. Mum always tells me that my dad's singing was so beautiful, the mockingjays stopped their old songs every time to learn his. Surely it can only be a good sign that this is my district token?

Feeling a little bit better, I fasten the pin to my lapel and then make my way through the corridor.

Before I manage to get myself lost, Effie Trinket comes towards me, smiling brightly."Oh, good, you're already coming. I was just about to get you! Punctual and a neat dresser, I think I'm going to like you!"

I smile because I really don't know what else to do. She's weirdly happy all the time, but she doesn't seem to be a bad person and for a Capitol citizen, she doesn't look too strange. Plus, she'll probably be more likely to help me with Haymitch if she likes me, so why not try to make friends?

Peeta's already in the dining room, waiting for us.

"Where's Haymitch?"Effie asks but I don't listen to the answer because they start dishing up supper and I'm busy gaping at the lavish dishes.

I eat as much as I can manage, because the _Hunger _Games are named that for a reason and a little extra padding can certainly not hurt.

"At least you two have decent manners," says Effie as we're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I'm upset at that remark, because I knew those children. They were a bit older than me and both from the Seam."They probably just were really hungry. I mean, Peeta and I are pretty lucky food-wise and even we have never seen anything like this."

Peeta nods beside me and Effie purses her lips, seemingly not sure how to react. She frowns, then looks almost ashamed."I suppose."

.

We watch the recap of the reapings after dinner.

I can't possibly remember all the tributes, but some stick in my mind.

There's a girl from District 2, unusually short for a Career but with a glint in her eyes that scares me more than the boy's size. A boy with a crippled foot from 10 – he'll have even less chance than me at winning this thing. A huge boy from 11.

And then the girl, twelve like myself and maybe even smaller. I mark her down as a possible ally.

Then it's our District.

Now I see what I didn't before. Katniss going limp as a rag doll in Gale's arms as I shake Peeta's hand. She looks utterly defeated and lifeless and it breaks my heart. But I remind myself that she was better already when she said her goodbye to me and force myself to believe that it wasn't just for my sake. She's a fighter and she'll be alright, even if I'll die.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation," Effie remarks as the camera flits to the semi-concious Haymitch, threatening to fall of his chair while the mayor shoots him disapproving glances."A lot about televised behaviour."

"He was drunk,"Peeta replies with a laugh."He's drunk every year."

"Every day,"I add glumly, Mrs Undersee's words echoing in my head."But we need him to get sponsors. To be able to survive."

Effie nods and Peeta sombers considerably, looking from me to the escort."You'll help us, Effie, won't you?"

"I'll try, of course,"she says, patting his hand."But he doesn't exactly listen to me. We'll all have to work on him."

It's an almost nice moment, the three of us deciding to pull together to give us a fighting chance, but Haymitch ruins it by showing up, vomiting all over the floor and falling right into the mess, causing Effie to leave the room in disgust.

.

Peeta and I sigh in unison and pull him of the floor – well, Peeta does, really, I'm barely strong enough to hoist Haymitch's arm over my shoulder.

We drag him to his room and wash him as best we can, even though Peeta offers to do it by himself. But I don't mind helping, I'm rather glad I have something to do.

We finish all to quickly, bid eachother good night and then I'm on my way to the empty room with nothing but my fears for company.


	4. Sleepless

_Woah, that took for ever. Whoops. Sorry. Also, sorry that not a lot of stuff actually happens. I'm going somewhere, I swear!_

_)o(_

I lay in the unnaturally soft bed, clutching the covers to my chest and trying to convince my mind to let sleep take me away from my worries for a few hours.

But my mind keeps racing. I think of my mum, who must be so scared, of Katniss, who'll be just as terrified but try to seem strong, of Rory, who might grow up without me now, of Buttercup, who won't have anyone to love him, of Livia and Estelle, who have so many more reapings ahead, of Mrs Undersee's sister, my mother's unmentioned town friend. Maysilee, who died with Haymitch by her side.

I wonder, briefly, why Mother never mentioned her, but it's quite obvious, really. We would have wanted to know how she died and the Games are cruesome enough without watching a loved one die.

Now my mind races with images of deaths I have seen in arenas of Games gone by; decapitation, bloodloss, starvation, drowning. I remember some of the dead tributes but most faces I have forgotten and my brain replaces them with my friends and family.

Shuddering, giving up the idea of sleep altogether, I get out of bed and pace around my room until I can't take it any longer and walk along the train corridors to the dining cart, not even sure what I hope to find there.

.

Effie sits at the dining table in a dressing gown and without her wig. It feels strangely wrong to see her without the Capitol getup, as if I invaded a rather private moment, and I try to leave unnoticed when she already looks up."Can't sleep?"

Her tone is sympathetic and I nod, walking over to her and sitting down."Too many thoughts."

"Of course,"she replies, patting my hand."You have a big, big, big day ahead. One can hardly expect you to get any sleep! You must be very excited to see the Capitol!"

That is such an utterly ridiculous thing to say that I just gape at her as she blabbers on."It must be ever so fascinating to finally see the fashion for real, not just on television; the colours get rather washed out in transmitting, I'm afraid. And you'll love having your own prep team, I'm sure!"

She raises her eyebrows just a tiny bit, just for a second, but it's enough to make me think. Is she trying to tell me something? Is this not just Capitol ignorance?

It does feel kind of like she picked up on the strategy Rory and I devised and she is coaching me to say what the Capitol citizens like to hear. I open my mouth to ask, but am quickly interrupted.

"You'll have so much fun infront of the _cameras_,"Effie beams, but the emphasis she puts on 'cameras' is very odd.

And then it clicks.

The train's bugged.

She can't give up her ditzy escort act and this is the only way she can warn me not to run my mouth. If I said anything against the Games or the Capitol, the Gamemakers would have me dead by day one in the arena.

Huh. So Effie Trinket actually wants to help her tributes. Maybe that's why she's been in our district for so long. A Capitol woman fighting for coal miner kids. It's almost enough to make me giggle. I use the twitching of my mouth to jump into her act.

"Oh, yes!"I gush."I hope I get a great stylist! I don't want to embarrass myself infront of the Capitol in some ugly getup! And I'm _so _excited to meet Ceasar Flickerman!"

A Capitol supporting tribute always has better chances, everyone knows that even if no one would ever dare say so. If someone indeed bothers to listen in on us, Effie might just be saving my neck.

We enthuse over meaningless things for a while longer, then Effie seems to deem it enough."Well, we'd better get you to sleep; you wouldn't want bags under your eyes tomorrow! How about some warm milk with honey?"

I agree, even though I never had that before. It sounds great.

"Come along,"Effie says, getting up and offering her hand to me. That we're actually going to the kitchen and not having an attended serve us strengthens my believe that Effie isn't actually the airhead she so convincingly plays.

I lean against the counter as she warms the milk and finally take a proper look at her.

Without the wig, the make up and the colourful dresses, she looks like she could be from town.

Her hair, falling onto her shoulders in slight waves, matches the honey she stirs into our cups.

I accept one of them with a smile and try the drink.

Effie giggles as I let out a delighted sigh at the taste and I can't help but think how strange the Capitol truly is, when a pretty woman like her feels the need to hide her face behind a colourful facade.

.

She walks me to my room after I finish my delicious milk and we both hesitate at the door, unsure what to say to eachother.

She awkwardly, almost shyly, opens her arms to me and I gratefully accept the hug she offers.

I'd really need Mum or Katniss to hold me now, and this quick embrace is certainly no substitute, but somehow, hugging Effie Trinket doesn't feel wrong at all.

.

_)o(_

_Sorry if it's Effie overload or if you feel she's out of character._

_Thing is, we only ever saw her the way Katniss percieved her. You know, -trying-to-kill-me-he's-a-fithly-lying-career Katniss. She's kinda one for misjudging people ;)_

_I just think there's much more to Effie._

_Hope you don't mind my Effie ;)_


	5. Here's some advice

I can't remember falling asleep but I must have, because next thing I know Effie's voice reaches my ears."Up, up, up, Primrose! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

I rub my eyes and slide out of bed, reaching for the dress I wore yesterday, but then hesitate. It's slightly crumpled and we must be arriving at the Capitol soon. This will be the first time they see me since the reaping, knowing that I'm out of my 'depraved' District and have nice things now.

_Everybody's darling_, I remind myself. _Excited for the Capitol._

I go to the cupboard and fish out a new dress. Light blue to match my eyes, swaying around my legs as I walk. I brush my hair and rebraid it.

I almost cringe as I look into the mirror. I look pretty, even I can tell that. But dressing up for people who force me into a battle to the death sickens me. But what choice do I have?

I take Maysilee Donner's pin from last night's dress and fasten it onto this one. It makes me feel a little better, like I'm holding the Capitol accountable for all the children dead in previous Hunger Games.

I walk into the dining cart and am greeted by cold silence. Peeta looks incredibly uncomfortable and Effie looks about ready to kill. Judging by Haymitch's chuckles he must have said something to upset her. I vaguely wonder if she's only still here because she promised she'd help Peeta and me out.

Haymitch is the first to notice me and waves me over. I drop into a chair and both Effie and Peeta smile at me. I'm served food right away and I still can't believe how much there is.

Peeta points at something in a cup."Try that, it's incredible. It's called hot chocolate."

I take a sip. He's right – nothing has ever tasted this good. We eat more or less in silence, if you don't count Effie tsking every time Haymitch thins his drink with what must be alcohol.

"What, Trinket?"he finally snaps, taking a defiant jug from his drink. It's Peeta that replies, though."You're supposed to coach us, not get drunk. We need an adviser, not an alcoholic."

"Too bad you got me, then,"Haymitch replies."But sure, here's some advice. Stay alive."  
"That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the bloodred liquid running toward the back of the train. "Only not to us."

Haymitch seems stunned for a second, then punches Peeta in the jaw, sending him flying and making Effie scream.

I lunge across the table and snatch the bottle away as Haymitch reaches for it, clutching it to my chest as I glare at him."You've had enough."

He blinks at me and then at Peeta who's getting off the floor, Effie offering him ice for his face while simultaniously yelling at Haymitch.

"No ice,"the old victor says loudly over her ranting."Let it bruise. The audience'll think you mixed it up with another tribute."

This shocks Effie into quiet and I and Peeta speak at the same time."That's against the rules."

"Yeah, if you're caught,"Haymitch shrugs."That'll make it look even better."

We all settle around the table again but I do not return Haymitch's alcohol. He sighs heavily and waves at a server to get him something else."So, I got fighters this year, huh?"

He eyes us both, then turns only to Peeta."You I can work with. Seem fit. The stylist will make you handsome enough. The little one – well, she's just that. Little."

Both Effie and Peeta protest on my behalf but I've already jumped forward, pressing a knife against his back."Big enough to reach here,"I snarl, pressing the metal a little harder against him as everyone else falls silent. I'm not sure what I'm doing myself – Rory always says I go crazy when I'm mad; Mom just calls it my Katniss side."One thrust and you're paralysed."

I drop the knife back onto the table and he turns around to stare at me. Suddenly, he bursts into booming laughter."Oh, you've got spunk! Nice. But smarts alone ain't getting you outta this."

"Got Maysilee pretty damn far,"I reply. I know it's mean to bring her up like this. His eyes widen and Effie gasps while Peeta seems confused. Haymitch's eyes rest on my Mockingjay pin and for a second I want to apologise at the crestfallen look on his face. But this is my life on the line and he doesn't even want to offer me a fighting chance."Mackenzie Donner wants you to know she never blamed you. She was glad you were with Maysilee and she knew you couldn't have brought her home. But she also wants you to know that she thinks you can get me home. If you just try."

He nods in a daze and Effie moves to place her hand on his arm while Peeta stares at me, still having no idea what is happening. Then, luckily, Haymitch pulls himself together."Right. I'll help you. Both of you. We're almost there, so for now just remember this: Do whatever your stylists tell you to. No arguing, no whining."

He turns and leaves the room, Effie hovering for a moment before going after him, leaving me and Peeta alone. We both rush to the window to see the Capitol. My mouth drops in amazement. It's as grand as it seems on television.

People point at our train and Peeta's grinning and waving. I smile aswell, thinking what he must be thinking. Someone out there might be rich, all of them are potential sponsors.

So I beam and wave alongside him and the Capitol citizens push eachother aside to see us better.

District 12 is finally making an impact.

_)o(_

_Didn't take me as long this time, I'm getting better at not neglecting stories – woohoo!_

_Thanks to everyone who voted, Foxface's name is now Amber (with an overwhelming majority of 75%). Will still be a while until we meet her, though :)_


	6. Meeting Cinna

_Turns out I update daily or not at all for months and months._

_There is no inbetween._

_)o(_

My prep team is actually really nice, once you get past the way they look and the fact that they take fashion and stuff like that so seriously. But I figure that's what most Capitol citizens are like, so I go along with it – plus, Haymitch said not to whine. So I grin at them even though my skin is prickling painfully and I really don't want to be here."Is my stylist any good? I mean, I get that no one wants Twelve but we always get stuck with the lousy outfits."

Flavius pulls a sympathetic face and pats my arm."Don't you worry, dear. Cinna's brilliant. He'll make you gorgeous."

"Now that we've got all the hair an filth off you, you can already tell you're pretty,"Octavia assures me. Venia nods."Exactly. I think you're ready for Cinna!"

They leave the room and I feel very awkward just standing there naked in the middle of an empty room. I'm used to _other_ people being naked, but me? That's just really weird.

A man steps into the room, giving me a warm, reassuring smile."Hello, Primrose. I am Cinna, your stylist."

"Hello,"I reply, staring at him in surprise. He looks really normal and in the Capitol that is definitely strange. I wonder how he even got to be a stylist. It probably means he's really good – or they just have given up on District 12 altogether by now.

"Just give me a moment, all right?"he asks and walks around me, taking in my whole body. It's somehow less uncomfortable than being alone naked in a strange room. The way he looks at me, nods and doesn't say anything is exactly how Mom (and me too, I guess) studies her patients. It makes nakedness not awkward but rather part of figuring something out, fixing it. He's dedicated to his work. It calms me down somehow to know that. Then he smiles."Okay, put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

I nod and slip into the garment."You're new, aren't you?"

"First year,"he replies and I raise my eyebrows – which are now a _lot _thinner than I'm used to."That why you got 12, then?"

He shakes his head."I asked for this district."

Well, that's definitely weird but I guess it also means he won't put me into something embarrassing. You don't request a special district just to make the tributes look stupid.

He leads me into a sitting room where we take seats at a table and he summons a feast with the press of a button. I gulp as I look at the stuff, not even certain what half of it is, my mouth watering instantly.

I look up to see a sadden look cross Cinna's face."How despicable we must seem to you."

He waves the thought away before I can reply.**"No matter. So, Primrose, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."**

I nod at this, trying not to look horrified. The District 12 costumes always look terrible. I hope that my age will atleast keep me from being half naked."So we get coal miner outfits?"

**"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," says Cinna."So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal."**

**I blink at him, no idea where he's going. He can't dress us up as coal, can he? How would that even work?**

**"And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna. "You're not afraid of fire, are you, Primrose?"**

**I make a weird little sound somewhere between a 'what?' and a whimper. Does he actually want to set me on fire?**

**But Cinna just looks at my expression and laughs.**

**_)o(_**

**_All familiar dialogue is taken straight from the book. I don't really think what Cinna says would _****_change much just cause he's talking to someone else..._**


	7. The Opening Ceremony

A few hours later I'm in a costume that will either help me get sponsors or turn me into a pot roast.

So far, it doesn't look like much but Cinna will set me on fire before our chariot drives out.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he says. My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and put into my usual two braids.  
"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily."Primrose, the girl who was on fire."  
I try to smile, but falter."You're absolutely sure this is safe?"  
"Would I hurt you?"he says and cups my cheek. I shake my head, confident in the answer even though I barely know the man."No way. So I won't burn, then?"  
"No way,"he echoes and that's when Peeta, his stylist and prep team show up. He seems as nervous as I am and I give him a smile."Don't worry, Cinna swears it's safe."  
He manages a grin."So does Portia. But she's not the one wearing this, so I vote she gets no say."  
I laugh, and together we make our way to the bottom level of the Remake Centre.  
We wait by our chariot and I look around at the other tributes. The tributes from One are breathtakingly beautiful, the ones from Two look majestic. Like vengeful gods who stepped down from the heavens to slay us puny humans. The thought makes me sick to my stomach and I quickly look elsewhere. I briefly catch the eye of the girl from 11 and we smile at eachother.  
Just then the opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.  
It seems like no time at all that we're up next. Cinna shows up and sets our capes and headdresses on fire. Just like he promised, it doesn't hurt one bit.  
Then he gently tucks a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"  
Cinna jumps off the chariot and has one last idea. He shouts something up at us, but the music drowns him out. He shouts again and gestures.  
I frown."Did he say to hold hands?"  
"I think so,"Peeta replies and we join hands, looking back at Cinna. He gives us a thumbs-up and smiles.  
The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head is turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us. I smile and wave, and then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and am floored by how breathtaking we look.  
In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes. Cinna was right about the minimal makeup, we both look more attractive but utterly recognizable. With him being from town and me looking so much like Mom, you'd think we were brother and sister. But I also look incredibly tiny next to him. He clearly overshadows me.  
I tug on his hand and manage to get him to look down at me. I mouth at him,"Up."  
Luckily he gets it and hoist me up onto his left shoulder as if I weigh nothing at all – which I probably don't when compared to those flour sacks he carries around all day.  
If the crowd has been going crazy before, it's nothing to what they do now. They practically scream their heads off, going absolutely insane with delight.

"Primrose! Primrose! Primrose!"

They chant my name alongside Peeta's and I know we must make an impression. They bothered to find our names in the programme.

I wave from high up on Peeta's shoulder, blowing kisses and beaming. Peeta catches a rose with his free hand and passes it on to me to free his hand to catch a second.  
I could not have gotten a better partner in my quest for sponsors. We're driving the crowd wild.  
Once we come to a halt in the City Circle, Peeta sets me onto my feet again and I give him a quick hug around the middle on impuls, adrenaline flooding my veins.  
The crowd screams in utter delight and it takes them a good ten seconds before they turn their attention to President Snow.  
District 12 definitely never looked better.


	8. Touch of rebellion

The doors of the Training Centre close behind us and the prep teams swarm us, almost incoherent with excitement. Peeta and I are both laughing, our nerves finally catching up with us. We probably sound almost hysteric, but we just keep on giggling as our prep teams gush on and on about the splash we made.

Then Portia and Cinna arrive, free us from the flaming garments and extinguishing the flames.

They hug us and together with Effie we ride the elevator to our new 'home'.

Effie is almost beside herself with excitement and tells us how she's been talking up sponsors all day long."And with that entrance! Oh, you'll have more sponsors than you know what to do with! Well, once Haymitch gets his act together. I can't seal sponsor deal, you see."

She looks rather disgruntled at this and I can see why: She works really hard in her own odd way, but it's useless unless Haymitch gets on board. She pats my cheek and smiles."But don't you worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

My quarters here are beyond my wildest imagination. They make the train look like, well, like our house looked compared to the train.

I spend most of my time before dinner in the shower, because I still can't get over how amazing those things are.

Dinner is actually really nice. It almost feels like I'm among friends. Technically, you could call them that but there's the little matter of the upcoming Games. Even Peeta, who's probably the nicest person ever, is a possible threat. Not that I think he'd hurt me, but sponsors might well chose him over me. Anyway, we get through a full meal without Haymitch and Effie getting at eachothers throats and our mentor remains relatively sober, so I count it as a success.

We watch the replay of the opening ceremonies with plates of cake and it's amazing how great Peeta and I look. The second we come into view, even our party sighs in delight.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?"asks Haymitch.  
"Cinna's,"says Portia.  
"Just the perfect touch of rebellion,"says Haymitch."Very nice."  
Wait, rebellion? Uh-oh, if that can be viewed as rebellion, my next move was probably not such a good idea afterall.  
Indeed, Haymitch scowls as Peeta hoists me onto his shoulder."Now that's just over the top, Cinna!"  
"It was my idea,"I pipe up."Sorry. But no one could see me properly down there."  
He turns his frown towards me but Effie interrupts."Well, I thought it was absolutely darling. And a lot of people agree, Haymitch. They favour eachother so much, they remind people of Cashmere and Gloss."  
I'm not exactly sure how Peeta and I can remind anyone of those two Careers. Seriously, they look like someone made them in a lab, they're that perfect. But I guess it's a compliment and it distracts Haymitch from being mad at me, so I'm fine with it."Oh, come on, Effie! That was obviously way too much!"  
"Oh, I don't know,"Portia says thoughtfully and Cinna, luckily, nods."I think it was fine, considering Prim's age. They'll get away with it."  
Haymitch looks around the room but finds that no one agrees with him."All right. Fine. I guess we're golden, then. Off to bed, now, kids. First training session tomorrow. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you just how to play it."

Peeta and I walk to our rooms together and just when we say goodnight, I remember something. Something pretty important."Peeta? Your dad said you'd look out for me. What did he mean?"  
"Oh, he told you?"he replies, suddenly seemingly uncomfortable."Look, I didn't tell him to tell you. It's just – I'm not letting you die, okay? Not if I can help it. I don't want you to feel weird about it or anything, I wasn't going to mention it."  
I look up at him."But why? We hardly know eachother."  
He shrugs and I could swear he was blushing."I just can't let you die. I just can't. Not you. If you died, she – nevermind. Night, Prim."

He hurries away and as I crawl into my bed I can't help thinking that I'm pretty sure I know who he meant by 'she'.


	9. Training

After a fitfull night's sleep and dreams of all the Games I remember, I make my way to breakfast. No one's there yet, so I go ahead and load my plate with everything I want and start eating.

It doesn't take long for Peeta and Haymitch to join me. We eat in silence for a bit, then Haymitch speaks."Okay. Training. First off, I can coach you seperately, if you'd like."

Peeta and I exchange a look and then both shake our heads. Our mentor nods as if he already expected this."All right. So, what can you two do, then? I know you," he points a spoon at Peeta, "can lift at least," he pauses and looks at me, "fifty pounds like it's nothing."

"He can lift fifty-kilo flour bags,"I supply."Throw them quite a bit, too. Oh, and he wrestles. He's good, too."

"How do you know?"Peeta asks, obviously surprised. I smile and shrug."Katniss mentioned it."

This time I'm absolutely sure he blushes, but Haymitch already goes on."Good, so Peeta, you practically just need to get a knife and you're in with a fighting chance. And you, girl? Anything besides a general knowledge of anatomy?"

"I wouldn't say it's general, I'm actually pretty good,"I reply without looking at him. I hate bragging but my mentor needs to know what he has to work with."I'm good with medical care, too. And I know some edible plants and a bit about snares."

Peeta gives me an encouraging smile and Haymitch doesn't look too disappointed."Good, good. Effie's going to take you down to training at ten. I want you both to try out some things you don't know yet, learn something new. Don't show what you can do, save that for the Gamemakers. And I want you two to stick together in public, got that?"

I'm glad he says that because I really don't want to be by myself around the Careers and all the other tributes but I wouldn't have wanted to follow Peeta around like a lost puppy.

.

We're the last tributes to arrive in the training rooms; the others standing in a tense circle.

The trainer, Atala, explains how the next few days will work and then we are left do go around the stations on our own.

Peeta and I go and learn to make fires first. It might seem silly when compared to the giant from 11 who's lifting weights twice as big as me or the tributes from 2 who have started a dummy-killing contest and seem to have an almost inappropriate amount of fun with it, but I can't count how many tributes I saw freeze to death.

Once we can make a decent fire with just about anything, we move on to camouflage. Peeta is absolutely brilliant with the colours.

"I do the cakes,"he tells me. I smile."You do those? They're so amazing, I love looking at them!"

He shows me a few handy tricks to blend into your surroundings and while I get nowhere near as good as him, I do atleast get a smile from the woman at the station.

The next three days pass pretty much in the same fashion, moving from station to station.

I try knife throwing on the second day. I know I must look pretty stupid but I have to try something and it's about the only weapon I can lift. Once the trainer instructed me on how to hold and throw the thing, I give it my best shot.

The knife clatters to the floor about three feet too short and two feet too far to the left from my target. I blush and go to pick up the knife when suddenly I hear a soft laugh behind me.

I turn around and my heart sinks. It's the girl from Two, Clove."That was _adorable_,"she says, a smirk on her face."Reminds me of me. When I was four."

Peeta's talking to the trainer and seems not to notice the uncomfortable situation I'm in. I don't reply and just pick up my knife, trying hard to ignore the Career as I take aim again. But she just steps next to me and throws three knives quickly, all nailing the dummy in vital organs. She turns and pats me on the head."Thanks for the laugh, kiddo. If I get you, I'll make it quick. Promise."

And with a wink she swaggers off, leaving me unsure of what just happened. Peeta is by my side a second later."What was that about?"

I just shake my head, dumbfounded.

After a while, I actually manage to hit the dummy.

"Not bad!"the trainer exclaims. I frown."Not bad? That was a kill."

The trainer laughs."No, it wasn't."

"Prim knows what she's saying,"Peeta interjects and the trainer rolls his eyes at us. He walks to the dummy and presses a button at the back of its neck. A beeping comes from it and I'm pretty sure it's one of those things the Capitol uses to monitor heart beats. It is regular and the trainer is about to say something when the heartbeat goes haywire and then flatlines. The trainer seems surprised and Peeta grins."See? Prim told you so."

.

On the third day, they call us out of lunch to our private session with the Gamemakers one by one. It's only me, Peeta and Rue now and the other girl stares at the wall, completely ignoring us. Then she suddenly gets up, walks over to me and takes a deep breath, acting as if Peeta were part of the furniture."Hey. I'm Rue. D'you wanna be allies?"

"Yes,"I reply, glad she had the courage to ask. I didn't manage to approach her even though I really wanted to have her as my ally."I'm Prim."

And then she's already called into her session. I can't help but wonder whether she timed it like that on purpose.


	10. The Gamemaker Session

I'm alone now, Peeta and I having wished eachother good luck and him having left for his session.

I silently count the minutes. The average for the others was about fifteen minutes.

I don't know much about Gamemaker sessions because they never show them on TV but I have a good guess by now. Ususally, you'll be in for around fifteen minutes so you have a fair chance to impress. They might only want to see you for a few minutes if it's already clear that you'll get a great rating – Cato, Clove and Thresh had only about twenty minutes between them. If you're really entertaining, though, they seem to keep you a bit longer. I can't be sure, of course, but the tributes who were gone longest seem like the ones who'd put on an extravagant show – the girl from One and both from Four.

Finally, I'm called into the gymnasium. I can tell instantly that they are bored with their job by now. Most of them look pretty inebriated at this point. I swallow hard, trying not to get any more nervous. There's nothing I can do but go ahead anyways.

I start on the plan I started formulating when I found out about the dummy's function at the knife station.

Luckily for me, they are mounted on wheeled contraptions and I can easily dragged six of them into position right infront of the Gamemakers.

I collect supplies from the medical station and carefully put it to one side. Next, I pick three knives from the weapon section – large, small, medium. Lastly, I get some paint from the camouflage station and put numbers on five of the dummies. Counting down from five to one. I glance at the Gamemakers and see that atleast some of them look up now and again, a green haired woman even smiles at me and I return the smile timidly.

Once I am done with my preperations, I turn to the Gamemakers and clear my throat. I even do a little curtsy."Primrose Everdeen. District Twelve."

A few of them look up as I announce myself but most focus more on their glasses. But the woman with the green curls nudges Seneca Crane and whispers something. He turns away from the man he was talking to and now that I have the Head Gamemakers attention, the others start focussing on me aswell. I give the lady in green another shy, thankful smile and begin.

I activate the heart monitoring function on the dummy with the five on it and pick up the smallest knife. I deal a series of blows to the dummy, quick enough to show I know exactly what I'm doing, but not too fast for them to register exactly how many times I stabbed. Five. Like the number already announce. The second I pull out my blade the fifth time, the beeping goes from haywire to a flatline.

I check to see that the Gamemakers are still looking. Seneca Crane is watching me with a more or less neutral expression, so no one else has turned away. So far so good.

Now for part two of the plan. I beam at them brightly, twirling the knife a few times in a nonchalant manner that took up almost a whole day of training for me to master. But it looks good, especially at my age. And a good show is half the Game, really. That's what I'm trying to do – show them I'm too entertaining to kill off early."Would anyone like to pick a body part?"

A few of the drunker Gamemakers look nothing but confused and yet again it is the green haired woman who comes to my rescue."The torso, darling,"she trillers in that ridiculous Capitol accent and I nod and turn to the dummy with the four on it.

Torso's easy. The real challenge here is to not kill the dummy before stab number four. I stab twice, narrowly avoiding vital organs but hitting the right spots to hurt someone enough to keep them from striking back right away. Someone makes a distinct noise of approval and I know they can tell what wounds I mean to inflict. They should. Afterall, they help kill children for a living.

I stab the dummy a third time, leaving the knife stuck and picking up the medium one, driving it straight in the dummy's heart.

Now, the Gamemakers have picked up what I'm doing and happily shout out body parts for dummy number three. I can't help but grin. If they like me, really like me, that means no mutts coming my way.

By the time I reach the dummy with the number one painted on it, almost every Gamemaker has put his or her glass down and the roasted pig that arrived during the last dummy is still untouched. I have their undivided attention.

Again they shout over eachother, each wanting to pick the last part that I should attack. Only one thrust of my knife this time.

"The leg, if you would,"Seneca Crane intones over his fellow Gamemakers and all fall silent. The Head Gamemaker has spoken. I smile brightly, picking up the largest knife."Of course, Mister Crane."

I position the knife carefully, thrusting it into the dummy's thigh at a precise angle, twisting once and yanking it back out. I count under my breath and turn back to my audience exactly as the heartbeat flatlines.

One Gamemaker, who looks Haymitch-at-the-reaping drunk, actually starts clapping. Maybe being last isn't that bad afterall...

I flick on the heart monitoring device on the last dummy, the unnumbered one, and can practically feel their interest radiating of the Gamemakers. This dummy's different and the can't wait to see how.

I have the medium knife in one hand, the large one in the other. Taking a deep breath, I launch myself at the last dummy and slash at it like a maniac, only half aware that I'm mimicing Cato's mannerisms I saw in training. I think I might even growl a little, but I'm too concentrated to care. I drop both knives and roll myself away from the dummy as if it might fight back. Luckily I do actually end up near the small knife like I planned and fling it at the dummy.

It doesn't stick quite where I was aiming, but the Gamemakers don't need to know that. The heartbeat is going crazy and that's all that matters.

I get up and pick up the medical supplies. Suddenly I forget where I am, who's watching me and that I have a dummy before me, not a person.

I apply pressure and bandages, sew up wounds, heal like I would with an actual patient. I don't know how long it takes me to get the heartbeat back to normal but it can't have been that long – I'm not interupted so it wasn't long enough for the Gamemakers to get bored.

Once my 'patient' is stable, I turn to face the Gamemakers once more. Most of them have approving looks on their faces, the woman with the green hair looks almost beside herself with excitement. Even Seneca Crane is smiling."Thank you, Miss Everdeen."

Knowing that I am dismissed, I also utter my thanks, cursty once more and leave the room.

_)o(_

_Well, I haven't updated in a while but I think this is the longest chapter yet so there's that! :)_


	11. Training scores

I ride the elevator back to our floor, feeling not all too bad about myself. I think I might well snag a five, which is the rough average of the non-Career districts and not too horrid for my age. With our entrance at the Opening Ceremonies, that could well get me atleast some sponsors.

I walk into the living area to find Peeta and Effie there. Knowing that we'd probably be too nervous to eat before our session and that dinner is still over an hour away, the escort ordered us something she calls a chocolate fondue as a snack.

There's a little fountain that has melted chocolate in it and a huge platter filled with dozen delicacies. There's strawberries, slices of pears and apples, a bunch of other fruits I don't know the names of, various cookies and even marshmallows. Those I've had exactly once before in my whole life when Estelle was nice enough to share her birthday treat with me and Livia.

I enthusiastically accept one of the tiny forks Peeta hands to me and, following Effie's example, spear a strawberry and dunk it into the chocolate.

I try my way through everything and it's absolutely amazing. Peeta and I keep recommending what to eat next to eachother and Effie's smiling at our enthusiasm. It's almost possible to forget about the Games for a bit.

Haymitch joins us when we're almost done eating, snatching the last chocolate covered strawberry from Effie even as it's halfway to her mouth. Her mouth falls open in disbelieve."Haymitch Abernathy, that was incredibly _rude_!"

"Don't you know it's rude not to share?"he retorts, licking a bit of chocolate of his finger. I'm afraid they might start fighting again but Effie lets it go with a roll of her eyes and Haymitch turns to us."So, how'd you do?"

Peeta shruggs."I threw some weights around as we said I would. Don't know if it did any good, though, they were pretty out of it. I don't think most of them were paying much attention."

"The curse of District Twelve,"Haymitch mutters and Effie looks extremly put of."It's very unfair. Just because you're from Twelve doesn't mean they can neglect their job. They _have _to pay attention to you."

She looks shocked at the words as soon as she says them and glances around nervously, once again confirming my thought that we must be bugged."I'm sorry, but that's what I think."

"Hear, hear, princess,"Haymitch says before going back to the subject."But other than them being there usual bastard self you did alright?"

Again, Peeta shrugs, so I speak up."Even if they weren't looking at all, he'll get atleast a six from the other days." I turn to address him dircetly."I mean, come on. They way you handled those spears? Even Cato didn't find anything to laugh at."

Peeta gives me a thankful smile and Haymitch nods contentedly."And you, girl?"

"I think I did okay,"I admit, trying to sound modest but not lying to anyone either."They did actually watch me. There was this woman who got Seneca Crane to look so they all did. And once I had their attention, I managed not to lose it again."

"That'll have been Celeste,"Effie puts in."She quite adores you, Prim, she told me so."

"Aren't you supposed to _not _discuss the Games with Gamemakers?"our mentor asks with a mock-shocked tone but an approving smile. Effie pulls a face at him."Hush, Haymitch. Everyone who's lucky enough to know a Gamemaker personally does it. And she brought it up first. It would have been rude not to reply."

Haymitch laughs at her reply and Peeta and I join in; we have every reason to laugh. We have a great team behind us, the Capitol citizens seems to like us thus far, our odds aren't half as bad as they could be.

Our stylist walk into the room to join as for dinner as we're all cracking up. Cinna smiles."So everything went alright, then?"

Peeta and I relate exactly what happened in our sessions during dinner and everyone agrees that we definitely should atleast not get low scores. Haymitch even slaps me on the back as he hears exactly what I did."Nice one, kiddo. You shouldn't have to worry about mutts, I bet they loved you."

After dinner, we go watch the scores being announced. There's really no surprises until Rue bags a seven. I can't help but smile smugly."That's my ally, you know."

Effie gives me a quick smile but everyone's more focussed on the screen. Peeta's up next. He gets an eight and I just have time to give him a thumbs-up before my face is on screen.

I blink at the television a few times before the cheering of our team and Effie's arms around me draw me back to reality.

Peeta beams at me and I beam back.

We both got eights.

We got Career scores.

_)o(_

_I used Katniss as a reference of what Prim might hope for in terms of scoring because I never really could tell quite where good scores start from the book. Katniss was hoping for a six or seven with her shooting before she lost her temper with the Gamemakers, so I hope I'm making sense..._


	12. Presentation and Content

_ ForFutureReference: Your comment made me really happy because that's exactly how I came up with Prim's score! Giving a twelve year old anything over an eight would mean that there's no way the Careers would let her get out of the bloodbath alive, just like they made Katniss a total target – and I don't think they'd want to have Prim gone that early on! And a higher score than Peeta would have been slightly unrealistic..._

_ everyone: Thank you so much for the reviews, especially those of you who review almost every chapter! It makes writing so much more fun!_

_Now enough of my ramblings and on to Chapter Twelve..._

_)o(_

I sleep rather well that night, finally not being plagued by nightmares.

I awake to Effie knocking on my door, trillering her ususal "It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

After a quick shower, I go to have breakfast. For some reason, Haymitch, Effie and Peeta are quietly speaking to eachother around the table. I briefly wonder what's going on but decide that if I need to know, they'll tell me, so I go pick out what to eat.

They're silent by the time I join them at the table and I raise my eyebrows at them but say nothing. It's odd but for now, I'm too hungry to care. Once my stomach is satisfied, I turn to Haymitch."Today's the coaching for the interviews, right? You can go ahead, I'm almost done eating."

"Yeah, well, there's a change in strategy,"our mentor tells me."Peeta asked to be coached seperately."

"Oh,"is all I say in reply. I'm not sure how I should feel about that. It kind of makes sense, having Haymitch to yourself puts all attention on your strategy. The brother/sister adorable thing we had going so far can't go on for ever and I need to learn to act on my own, anyway. Like I did in the Gamemaker session. Peeta and I won't be allies in the arena. I'd hinder him in fights, he's too big to climb and hide the way I intend – we haven't talked about it but it's obvious we both agree on that.

I'm suddenly very aware of everyone staring at me, Peeta looking very guilt-ridden. I shrug and smile to show I don't mind."So, who do I start with?"

"You have four hours with Haymitch for content, four with me for presentation,"Effie replies."You'll be with me first, Primrose."

We move to my room and I have an inkling that the next four hours will be horribly exhausting – Effie's quite the perfectionsit, after all.

She puts me in a floor-length gown and shoes with ridiculously high heels. Well, they're not even half as high as Effie's but they have to be atleast three inches. She smiles apologetically as I have to grab on to her arm to even get up."I can't see Cinna putting you in anything over two inches, but I thought we'd better make sure."

Once I get the hang of balancing about on these death traps and walk in a way that Effie deems graceful – apparently I moved too stiffly before – we move on to sitting. There seems to be more you can do wrong than right here. Posture's horrible, too, because I did not realise that I slump my shoulders and am now overly conscious of what my shoulders are doing.

I'm fine on eye contact and hand gestures though and apparently a natural in smiling.

Nevertheless, Effie lets me recite a bunch of meaningless stuff, starting with a smile, ending with a smile, while smiling, just to make absolutely certain.

We still have almost an hour left when Effie decides that I'm ready, smiling brightly."It's because you actually cooperate, Primrose, most tributes don't."

"You can call me Prim,"I blurt out. I like Effie and being adressed by my given name rather than my nickname just reminds me I'm not home. She beams at me and orders us snacks from the mouthpiece in my room and then we just sit around eating while I let good posture and crossing your legs at your ankles become second nature.

Somehow, I end up telling her about home, about Lady and Buttercup, Katniss and Mum, Livia and Estelle, and about Rory, Rory, Rory.

It's not until I catch her knowing smile that I notice that I keep talking about him and blush beet-red. I hastily change the subject, trying to learn a few tricks on how to make Capitol citizens like and, more importantly, sponsor you.

We actually manage to miss lunch and don't notice until Haymitch wrenches open the door."You gonna hand the girl over or did you decide to keep her, princess?"

Effie is absolutely flustered at having messed up her own schedule and I can't help but laugh along with Haymitch a little bit as she starts frantically apologising to no one in particular and rushes off to go coach Peeta.

Haymitch and I move to the dining room and sit down. He scrutinises me for a bit while I simply sit there, smiling back at him politely. Suddenly he lets out a low chuckle."God, I bet Effie's pleased with you. Our tributes usually don't get – that."

He waves his hand around to indicate my general posture. He's right, I'm sitting exactly the way she told me to. I'm even still wearing my heals and I've completely forgotten them until now. I just shrug and smile wider."I take all the help I can get."

"So what's your approach?"he asks."Likeable? Can't quite believe you're here? All this is just so amazing?"

I nod."With a dash of 'I can win this thing, you just watch me'."

"Building on that eight in training,"he agrees."We should probably also tug some heartstrings, you're perfect for that. That sister of yours who wanted to take your place is bound to come up. But don't you dare cry. Just all that you love her so much and want to go back to her blah blah. A lot of sponsors are sentimental saps, trust me."

The next few hours are spent with Haymitch firing question after question at me while I try to answer in a winning fashion, smile firmly plastered on my face. He corrects me here and there – too sweet, not sweet enough, the Capitol doesn't want to hear that, be more enthusiastic, be mysterious, be more open. It gives me a headache but after a while I get the hang of which questions warrant which kind of answer – a cocky smile at the mention of my score, an air of wonderment at the clothes and food, gush at this, be serious about that.

I breath a sigh of relieve when finally he's out of questions and has a semi-smile on his face."You'll do fine, kiddo. Just do it like you did now."

Effie and Peeta enter the room for dinner right that second, perfectly punctual. Effie's probably still upset about being late earlier.

Everyone's in a pretty good mood during dinner and I instantly know Peeta's sessions must have gone great aswell. I sigh contentedly as I sip my hot chocolat. I'm by no means happy to be here but Katniss is home safe and sound, so what does it really matter?

And I'm far from out of the running, I tell myself as I crawl into bed that night.


	13. Last minute advice

My day starts early with my prep team waking me up. They work on me until late afternoon, turning my skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on my arms, painting flame designs on my twenty perfect nails. Then Venia goes to work on my hair, weaving strands of red into a complicated pattern that wraps around my head. They erase my face with a layer of pale makeup and draw my features back out. Huge dark eyes, full red lips, lashes that throw off bits of light when I blink. Finally, they cover my entire body in a powder that makes me shimmer like I'm covered in gold dust.

Then Cinna enters with what I assume is my dress, but I can't really see it because it's covered."Close your eyes."

I can feel the silken inside as they slip it down over my naked body, then the weight. It must be almost as heavy as me and I have to hold on to Octavia for balance as I slip into my shoes. Effie was right, they're not very high.

Then Cinna tells me to open my eyes and I gasp. The girl in the mirror looks a good two years older than I actually am and is breathtaking. Because my dress, oh, my dress is entirely covered in reflective precious gems, red and yellow and white with bits of blue that accent the tips of the flame design.  
"Thank you,"I whisper, eyes glued to my reflection."Oh, Cinna, thank you!"

"Twirl for me," he says. I hold out my arms and spin in a circle. The prep team screams in admiration. He sends the prep team out and lets me walk about in my dress to get used to the added weight. I smile at him broadly."You made me look old enough to actually win this thing."

I say it as a joke but it's true. No matter my training score, if I'd played the sweet little girl card in the interview tonight, no one would feel much like sponsoring me. I'd look too easy to kill.

He softly returns my smile."From what Haymitch said you'll make yourself look good just fine."

"I just hope I don't get stage fright,"I confess nervously."It's kind of a lot of pressure..."

Cinna thinks about this for a second."How about you just pretend you're talking to a friend? Who would your best friend be?"

"Rory,"I say instantly."But Rory already knows all about me, Cinna. I wouldn't be telling him that stuff."

I feel like I'm being awfully whiny and difficult but Cinna quickly offers a solution."What about me? Could you think of me as a friend?"

"Definitely,"I answer without missing a beat, making him smile.

"I'll be sitting on the main platform with the other stylists. You'll be able to look right at me. When you're asked a question, find me, and answer it as honestly as possible," says Cinna and then winks."Or as honestly as you and Haymitch discussed."

Too soon it's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage constructed in front of the Training Center. Once I leave my room, it will be only minutes until I'm in front of the crowd, the cameras, all of Panem.

"Remember, they already love you," Cinna says gently as he leads me to the elevator to meet everyone else. "Just be yourself."

Peeta looks extremly attractive and I'm even more glad Cinna didn't go for the little girl routine. No one in their right minds would pick me to sponsor over Peeta then. A huge round of compliments is exchanged and then we have to ride the elevator to the staging area.

When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of us sit in a big arc throughout the interviews. I'll be last, or second to last since the girl tribute precedes the boy from each district. I kind of wish I could go sooner and be done with it, but I also like the idea of seeing the audience's reaction to the other tributes. It might give me a last-minute idea on what to say or not to say that Haymitch and I didn't cover.

I walk onto the stage, highly concentrated. Don't slouch, don't trip, don't forget to smile, I remind myself. I reach my chair without an incident and even give the audience a cheery wave before sitting down. So far, so good.

_)o(_

_Some paragraphs have been taken from the book._

_Sorry that this is short and uneventful but I felt it was too long together with the actual interview when compared to other chapters! xx_


	14. The Interview

Caesar Flickerman arrives and the interviews begin.

The girl from District One, Glimmer, is up first and her angle is obvious too anyone: Drop-dead gorgeous and dressed extremly provocatively. I wonder if she's happy with that image because she seemed to have lots of fun in training – her mentor probably decided she was too pretty to just show off based on talent.

Clove and Cato both go for ruthless killer, can't wait to get into the arena. They probably don't even have to act at all.

The girl from Five with the beautiful red hair is sly and elusive and I can tell she's someone who will make it far in the Games.

The crippled boy from Ten is very quiet and my heart aches for him. I'd probably cry for him if he'd been in any other Games.

Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sight of this magical wisp of a tribute. Lucky I don't exactly look our age tonight; it wouldn't be half as heartwrenching twice in a row. When Caesar asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," she says in a tremulous voice. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly. He always really tries to help out the tributes and I actually kind of like him for it.

Rue's District partner, Thresh, is up next. He is very hostile and sullen but the audience loves him anyways. No wonder, he's a giant and probably the strongest non-Career.

And then I'm up. I glance at Cinna and his smile gives me the confidence I need.

"So, Primrose, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar. I smile at him brightly."Apart from the chocolat fondue, you mean?"

He laughs and a good portion of the audience laughs with him. I flash them a grin as I continue, my eyes finding Cinna."Definitely the clothes. I mean, would you just _look _at what I'm wearing?"

As the audience oohs and ahs, I see Cinna make the tiniest circular motion with his finger. But I know what he's saying. Twirl for me.

I spin around a few times, my arms raised, letting the dresses's flames engulf me. I'm kind of dizzy as I stop.

"Don't stop!"Caesar says but I couldn't keep my balance if I did. But I'm not about to admit that.

"Why? Did you run out of questions?"I tease instead. The audience bursts out laughing and Caesar chuckles along with them."Of course not, Primrose. So, tell me, that eight in training?"

He lets out a low whistle."Very impressive. Want to tell us your secret?"

"Oh, but then it wouldn't be a secret anymore,"I shoot back to more laughter."All I can say is: Size is no guarantee for power."

And, on impulse, I add,"Just take Clove. She could kill you a dozen different ways without even picking up a weapon."

She gives the audience a sly smile and winks at me like she did in training. I hope that means a continuation of her promise to kill me quickly, should it come to that.

Once again, Caesar chuckles."That's very true. So we'll just have to wait and see?"

I nod and my smile becomes more of a smirk."I'll make it worth the wait, promise."

That's probably a complete lie but they don't know that and the audience goes wild.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood is quieter now. "And your sister tried to volunteer. Can you tell us about her?"

"Her name is Katniss,"I tell him."I love her more than anything. And when she said goodbye to me, she asked me to win for her. I promised her I would. And let me tell you this, Caesar: I never broke a promise to Katniss before and I'm not starting now."

I'm vaguely aware of the icy tone my voice has taken and the hush that falls over the audience at my words. Just then the buzzer goes of and Caesar squeezes my hand."Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Primrose Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve!"

The applause continues long after I'm seated. I look to Cinna for reassurance. He gives me a subtle thumbs-up.

Peeta has the audience from the get-go; they're laughing, shouting out. He plays up the baker's son thing, comparing the tributes to the breads from their districts. Then he has a funny anecdote about the perils of the Capitol showers. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" he asks Caesar, and then there's a whole run where they take turns sniffing each other that brings down the house. Towards the end of his interview Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home.  
Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because... because her sister came here with me."


	15. Tomorrow it begins

For a moment, the cameras hold on Peeta's downcast eyes as what he says sinks in. Then the cameras turn to me. Having no time to think about what reaction they want to see from me, I just let them see what I really feel: confusion, compassion, and slightly satisfied sense of 'I knew it'.

I almost smile as I imagine Katniss at home, mouth probably open in surprise and disbelieve, not sure she even heard what she just heard, maybe looking to Mum to see if she, too, heard Peeta confess his love for her infront of the whole nation.

She's probably the only one to never have even suspected that the baker's son has feelings for her. I was never sure, seeing as I don't really know Peeta well, but I always guessed by the way he'd look at her.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, pulling me out of my 's a real edge of pain in his voice. The crowd is murmuring in agreement, a few have even given agonised cries.

"It's not good," agrees Peeta.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," says Caesar, presumably referring to when she tried to take my place at the reaping – it did make for great TV."She didn't know?"

Peeta shakes his head. "Not until now."

"Nor did her lovely sister, I assume?"Caesar adds and again, the camera flits to find me. I mutely shake my head in time with Peeta – I never had proof before. They shake hands and Caesar smiles sadly."Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."  
The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has absolutely wiped the rest of us off the map with his declaration of love for my sister. The Capitol just eats up a nice tragedy. When the audience finally settles down, he chokes out a quiet "Thank you" and returns to his seat.

I gives his hand a quick, sympathetic squeeze as we stand for the anthem. It was a gesture from the heart, not thinking about what the viewers might think but of course they show it on the big screen anyways.

On the way back to our floor, I somehow end up on an elevator without Peeta. Rue's there, however, and the way she looks at me makes me nervous. I step over to her and speak in a whisper, the other tributes too busy avoiding eachother's eyes or discussing Peeta to eavesdrop."The allience is still on, right?"

Her face floods with relieve and I realise that she must have thought I would desert her to ally with Peeta."Yes, of course."

I check that still no one is paying us attention and lower my voice further."How'd you wanna meet?"

"Not sure,"she replies."We'd have to know the arena for that... Once we're clear of the Cornucopia, we probably'll run into eachother soon enough. I'm very observant, I'll find you."

I nod, glad that she caught my unspoken message. The bloodbath is every tribute for themselves, we can't go around looking for eachother while trying not to die."Right. Let's say we try to find a water source and if possible, hide close to that. Any idea for signals?"

We're at level nine now and it's only the two of us left. Rue shrugs."Only if there's Mockingjays."

She whistles a four note tune and I only have time to imitate it and agree before we're at her floor.

"No dying in the bloodbath,"she tells me as she gets out and we both grin at the absurdity of the comment."You either."

Peeta made it to our floor before me and I walk straight up to him. He gives me a nervous smile, probably thinking I might be mad at him."So, you're not letting me die because of Katniss? No offense, but usually you get girls flowers, not have their little sisters crowned victor of the Hunger Games."

He looks at me silently for a few second, dumbfounded. This is apparently not the reaction he expected. Then he starts laughing and I join in.

"Well, primroses _are_ flowers,"he says and we break into a new fit of giggles. I can't help but imagining Peeta picking me up and handing me to Katniss, smiling and saying he got her flowers.

The elevator opens and Effie, Haymitch and our stylists join us.

"You're happy with how the interviews went, I take it?"Haymitch says harshly. We both stop laughing and turn at the tone of his voice but then he grins and I know he was just messing with us. Peeta's smile returns, too."Pretty happy, yeah."

"As you should be,"Cinna says happily as Portia hugs Peeta and Effie embraces me. She's beaming like a little child."Oh, they loved you, they loved you! Both of you, they adore you! District Twelve _never _gets that kind of attention!"

"Maybe they'll bump you up to a better district next year,"Haymitch tells her, grin still firmly in place. Effie lets go off me and rolls her eyes at the mentor."Please, like they'd find someone willing to take my place and work with _you_."

There's no venom behind that insult – plus, it's probably true – and our festive mood lasts all trough dinner and the replay of the interviews.

Once the replay is over, though, the mood instantly darkens. One more night's sleep is all that stands between us and the arena now.

The goodbye with the stylist aren't all too bad – I'll see Cinna again tomorrow and the same goes for Peeta and Portia. Still, saying goodbye to Portia is hard, even though I hardly know her.

Effie's eyes are glistening with barely held back tears as she wishes us the best of luck, kissing us each on the cheek and pulling me into a hug like she has no intention of letting go ever again.

I wrap my arms around her in turn, enjoying what might well be the last tender moment of my life. She suddenly lets out a shuddering sob and Haymitch clears his throat loudly. The escort immediately lets go of me and rushes to the kitchen as Haymitch scowls. I'm pretty sure he told her not to upset us when we need sleep so desperately.

Then our mentor's attention is back on us.

"Any final words of advice?" asks Peeta.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he says. "Got it?"

Then he seems to think better of what he just said and looks at me."You're not much of a target, so let's say you have weak tributes near you and a pack no more then two metres away, you can probably grab that. Might also get you a few extra sponsors."

I nod, swallowing hard."Weak tributes. Two metres. Okay."

Then Haymitch turns to Peeta."No heroic stunts."

My fellow tribute nods aswell."And after that?"

"Stay alive,"he tells us, only he's not laughing this time. It's really all he can tell us.

Effie reemerges from the kitchen, a forced smile on her face. There's still tears clinging to those ridiculously long lashes of hers but she's no longer crying. She hands Peeta and me each a mug of warm milk with honey and tells us to go get some sleep.

After I have my milk and a pleasantly warm shower, I feel rather drowsy and against all odds, I actually manage to drift off.

_)o(_

_I love Effie :3 (as you can probably tell) She's my baby and Katniss just don't get her._

_Uh-oh, next chapter the Games start for real!_

_I might just put 'Day *whatever*' as chapter names as I don't want to spoiler anything but I'm not really sure. What would you guys prefer?_


	16. Day 1 - Part 1

I'm woken by Cinna very early in the morning. He hands me something to wear and takes me onto the roof. There, a hovercraft suddenly appears and a ladder drops down. I place my hands and feet on the lower rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.

The current doesn't disappear once I'm inside and a woman in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe. "This is just your tracker, Primrose. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says.  
It's not like I can move anyways. I grit my teeth at the sharp pain as she rams the needle into my arm and inserts the tracker that will make sure the Gamemakers always know where I am. Wouldn't want to set mutts on the wrong tribute or anything.

As soon as the tracker's in place, the ladder releases me. The woman disappears and Cinna is retrieved from the roof. An Avox boy comes in and directs us to a room where breakfast has been laid out.

I eat as much as I can manage, ignoring the panic that threatens to overwhelm me. Once I realise that I can't possibly eat anything else without making myself sick, I start sipping drink after drink – dehydration is, afterall my biggest worry. Well, second biggest. Other tributes come first.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out, suggesting that we're nearing the arena. The hovercraft lands and Cinna and I go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena. We follow instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. I force myself to think of it as the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard. The place animals go before slaughter. That imagery is really not helping my nerves right now.

I shower and brush my teeth, fighting the urge to cry every second. If I start now, I won't stop. Cinna braids my hair for me the way I always wear it. I close my eyes and pretend it's Mum doing it for me. I remind myself of everyone back home and why I can't give up. The need to cry is slowly replaced by a desperate determination. I'll go home to Katniss. I'll go home to Rory. I'll go home.

I'm still repeating that mantra over and over in my head when the clothes arrive.

Cinna has had no say in my outfit, does not even know what will be in the package, but he helps me dress in the undergarments, simple tawny pants, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," he says.

Then he pulls out Maysilee Donner's pin from his pocket. My eyes widen in disbelieve."I can't believe I forgot about my token!"

"Effie gave it to the review board,"Cinna says, fastening it on my shirt."It barely cleared. Some thought the pin could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage. But eventually, they let it through. They eliminated a ring from that District One girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a spike popped out. Poisoned one. She claimed she had no knowledge the ring transformed and there was no way to prove she did. But she lost her token. There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable."

I flail my arms about, jog on the spot and hop up and down."Yeah, it's fine."

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," says Cinna. "Unless you think you could eat any more?"

I nibble on a few crackers and drink some more water, sitting as close as I can to Cinna without actually being in his lap. He puts his arm around me."Do you want to talk, Prim?"

I shake my head against his shoulder. I have nothing to say. I want to tell him to make sure Haymitch gets Peeta home if I don't make it – but I can't afford to think like that. And I really don't want to think about Peeta dying. About my life meaning his death.

So I just bury my face against his chest and wait.

And this is how we sit until a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch.  
Grabbing one of Cinna's hands, I walk over and stand on the circular metal plate. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow," he says. I nod. He tugs his hand under my chin and lifts my head."Finnick Odair has been the youngest Victor long enough, you hear me?"

"Yes,"I whisper.  
He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Good luck, girl on fire." And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, breaking our handhold, cutting him off from me. He taps his fingers under his chin. Head high.

I lift my chin and stand as straight as I can. The cylinder begins to rise. For maybe fifteen seconds, I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees.  
Then I hear the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around me.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

_)o(_

_I know I said the Games would properly start this chapter but... oops?_

_Still, Day 1 has begun!_

_I'm starting my new job tomorrow so updates will be less frequent, I'm sorry! xx_


	17. Day 1 - Part 2

_Sixty seconds._

We're on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard-packed dirt. Behind the tributes across from me, I can see nothing, indicating either a steep downward slope or even cliff. To my right lies a lake. To my left and back, spars piney woods. This is where Haymitch would want me to go. This is where I'll be going.

_Forty-three seconds._

There's a loaf of bread about two metres infront of me, another two metres behind that lies a pack. Haymitch said two metres.

_Forty seconds._

Clove's four tributes to my left but everyone else close to me poses no threat. Surely I'll be gone by the time she has made her claim on her knives? And surely I'm not an interseting enough target?

_Thirty-five seconds._

I can't see Rue. She must be behind the Cornucopia. I wonder if there's Mockingjays here. I hope so.

_Twenty-seven seconds._

I glance around to the other tributes and check where they're looking.

_Twenty-three seconds._

I swear that pack is closer to me than any other packs to any other tributes.

_Twenty seconds._

Could it be? Is this meant for me?

_Seventeen seconds._

I think of Effie's Gamemaker friend Celeste who's so fond of me.

_Fifteen seconds._

Yes. That pack is for me. That pack is for me.

_Twelve seconds._

I make my mind up and position myself to run for the pack.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

No turning back. This is it.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The gong sounds and I run in. I scoop up the bread and then the pack, instantly spinning around and running towards the forest.

I grab a small roll of wire on the way and a piece of plastic that does god knows what. Haymitch was right. No one pays much attention to a twelve-year-old in the bloodbath. The boy from Nine actually barrels right by me without giving me a second look, although I have to jump out of his way to avoid being thrown to the ground.

I hear sickening sounds behind me but I keep running. I slow once I'm a few hundred yards into the woods to stuff the things into my backpack so I don't lose anything.

The second I open the pack, I know I must be right – this was for me. The antisepctic gauze is too much of a coincident – and medical supplies are never that far away from the Cornucopia.

My moment of elation is quickly replaced by terror as I suddenly find myself face to face with the girl form Five. She flinches back also and I realise immediately she won't attack. The second thing I notice is the bloody gash on her arm.

"Let me see,"I say and take out a bit of the gauze. She watches me warily but doesn't move away. Only once I'm halfway done wrapping up her injury I notice that I'm the biggest idiot in all of Panem. What the hell must this look like to the Capitol audience? I'm not supposed to heal the enemy. But it's too late now and so I finish what I started. I can only hope the cameras are too focussed on the bloodbath.

She mutters a quick thank you and presses something into my hand before she bolts.

Oh thank my lucky star. She repaid me for my foolishness with a bit of dried meat and a knife. I grin and twirl the weapon around, acting as though I'm not surprised. Now even if I'm on screen, they'll hopefully think this was my plan – wasting a bit of gauze for a weapon is smart, unlike what I was actually doing.

Knife in hand, I continue my way deeper and deeper into the woods. After about an hour or two, I feel certain that no one is near me. Experimentally, I whistle Rue's four note tune. I have to repeat it twice before suddenly, I hear it from the trees. So there are Mockingjays here, even though I have yet to see one.

I decide to go through my pack before looking for a water source.

There's the bread, the plastic sheet and the wire I got at the Cornucopia. Then the gauze, dried fruit, wooden matches, sunglasses, some crackers, a sleeping bag and an empty water bottle. And, of course, the knife and beef strips the redhead gave me. All in all a pretty brilliant haul.

I carefully repack my bag and then survey my surroundings. The ground slopes in one direction, so I decide to go there. Water'll be downhill.

I alternate between jogging and walking, every now and then whistling our signal.

My mouth is uncomfortably dry by the time the canons let me know that the bloodbath has ended. I stop and count the shots. Nine in total.

It's late afternoon by now and I saw no sign of water. All I can do is keep marching on.

After about another hour, I hear the most welcome sound I've heard in my entire life. Four soft notes that I did not whistle.

I move faster, reenergised by the prospect of finding Rue.

Her head suddenly pops out of a tree."Up here, Prim!"

"I'll come to you,"I tell her and immediately proceed to do so. Once I'm up as high as she is, I sit on a thick branch, positioned so we can look at eachother."Please tell me you found water."

Rue shakes her head sadly before lightening up a bit. She pulls out a handful of berries."These help."

I accept them and eye them carefully."You sure they're okay? I don't know these."

"We have them at home,"she tells me, popping a berry into her mouth to demonstrate that she knows what she's doing. I smile and follow suit. They really are extremely juicy. It's nothing like a proper drink, of course, but my mouth no longer feels like I tried to eat sawdust.

"Did you get anything at the Cornucopia?"I ask after I finish my share of the berries. Rue nods."Not alot. I got a slingshot and a pack. It only has a waterskin, extra socks and a bit of food, though. Dried fruit, two packs of crackers and a bit of meat. But I gathered some roots and berries on my way, plus a few decent-sized rocks for the slingshot."

This further strengthens my believe that my pack was placed there especially for me – it's just too good. I relate all I got to Rue and her eyes grow wide, especially as I mention the glasses. She gets very excited and wants to see them, which I don't really get. I show them to her and she beams."They're not for the sun, they're for the night!"

It's slowly getting darker anyway so I put them on and see that she's right."Woah. It's like they turned the sun on again!"

Rue chuckles, dividing some of her fruit between us. I tear off two equal pieces of the bread and hand one to her."You know, we should distribute what we have on both it easier to carry and we'll both have something if we get seperated for a while."

My ally agrees and so we split everything in equal parts. She insists I hold onto the sleeping bag, the wire and the gauze, so I talk her into packing the glasses and the plastic that she says is for when it rains. It's not perfect, but we don't plan on splitting up anyway.

"D'you see any animals?"I ask and Rue nods."I saw a rabbit and some squirrels earlier. Didn't seem to be mutts."

I climb down the tree again and set some snares with my wire, making sure I'm far enough away from our tree that it won't draw attention to us if someone finds them.

While I'm busy, Rue figures out how we can sleep in the tree. By the time I'm back in the tree, she found a branch sturdy and wide enough for us both to sleep side by side. Our packs go into the bottom of the sleeping bag, then we both climb in. Rue takes my belt and attatches it to hers, then securing us both and the sleeping bag to the branch.

We're just about settled for the night when the anthem plays. The death recap starts.

The first to appear is the girl from District 3. That means that the Career Tributes from 1 and 2 have all survived. No surprise there. Then the boy from District 5. Both tributes from 6 and 7. The boy from 8. The girl from 9. I guess the boy who almost knocked me over made it. One more dead tribut to go and I hold my breath. Not Peeta. Don't be Peeta. It's the girl from District 10.

"He's okay,"I mumble, genuinely relieved but also sure the Capitol will love to know that. Then I turn to Rue with a smile."Night, Rue."

"Night, Prim,"she replies, smiling too."You better not snore."

I chuckle and close my eyes.

_)o(_

_Newest longest chapter, I think :)_

_And the Games have begun... dundundun!_

_And you're all so sweet! My first week in the new job was great, albeit very tiring :D_

_I think Sunday might be my new update-day now :)_

_How excited are you over the new CF trailer? I swear I cam barely deal asjdhkhws_

_Effie's face though_

_my precious bby_


	18. Day 2

My first night in the arena is abruptly cut short by the sound of a canon. I'm instantly awake, sitting up and peering around. Rue's awake, too, eyes wide with fear. My heart is hammering like it wants to jump out of my chest and I grab the other girl's hand. We sit like that for a few seconds, not making a sound.

"I don't think it was close to us,"Rue finally whispers and I nod, slowly calming down again."At least now we know the Careers have started hunting."

"Did you know he's with them?"Rue says."Peeta?"

I stare at her uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before I understand what she is telling me."Peeta's with the Careers?"

My ally nods, a concerned look on her face. She obviously thinks I'll react badly.

"How do you know?"I ask, trying to delay the moment where I will have to react one way or another. The cameras are surely on us at Rue's revelation.

"I watched them,"Rue replies."I hid in a tree and watched them set up camp for a bit. I thought maybe I could nick something. He threw Thresh off the boy from Four in the bloodbath, so they let him stay. But why would he want to?"

I don't know the answer to that. I want to tell Rue, who looks more and more worried by the second, that Peeta would never hurt anyone and is far too gentle to join the Career pack for real. But I'd rob him of sponsors with a statement like that, so I smile at her instead."You know what they say. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Rue nods at this, accepting the answer altough I suspect she can also tell there's something I can't add. I'm relieved when she changes the subject."What should we have for breakfast?"

We each only have a tiny bit of bread and a piece of dried meat, knowing that we can't be sure to come across food all the time. Just because Rue was able to gather things yesterday doesn't mean the Gamemakers won't make the food sources disappear some time. I saw it happen with water before.

"So what are we going to do next?"Rue asks after we finish breakfast and as we're packing up our bags, careful not to leave anything behind. I smile again, much more genuine this time, and echo my mentor's words."Find a source of water."

With our next goal agreed on, we climb down the tree and set out for our next day in the arena.

We first go and check on the snares I set last night. Two are empty but the third has a rabbit in it.

It might not be a lot, but it does considerably lift our spirits. It proves that we're not useless just because we're only twelve. We got ourselves food. That's more then any Career ever had to do, with them always relying on the Cornucopia supplies.

We decide not to cook it just yet, what with the Careers on the prowl and lighting a fire then pretty much being the same as yelling "here we are, please come and kill us!"

We walk in silence for a while and then fall into comfortable conversation about our homes and families.

I learn that Rue's the eldest of six siblings, with three sisters and two brothers and I tell her about Katniss and how she takes care of us.

She teases me relentlessly for blushing at every mention of Rory and I reciporate by pointing out how very flustered she gets when talking about her friend Volo.

We also come across some herbs to treat burns which I pocket and explain to her aswell as a tree that she climbs and gathers a few hands full of leaves.

"They help against tracker jacker stings,"she tells me."You pull out the stinger, chew the leaves and stick it on the sting. It draws out the poison."

Turns out the Capitol not only left the tracker jacker nests all over forbidden areas but also in the orchards of District 11.

We march along for hours, not seeing a sign of water. At around midday, we decide to take care of the rabbit. Now is as good a time as any to do it.

I find that I don't feel as bad about cutting up the already dead rabbit as I felt when Katniss took me hunting. I briefly wonder whether it's because I didn't see the fluffy little thing die or because I'm in the arena and that just makes everything different.

Either way, it's skinned and gutted quickly and we only roast it long enough so it is no longer raw. Then we quickly kick dirt over the fire to extinguish it and hurriedly leave it behind, in case someone did spot some smoke.

We have a few more of Rue's berries but it is awfully hot and by now we are getting dizzy with dehydration. My head hurts like crazy and little black spots dance infront of my eyes.

"Do you think we should go back to the lake?"Rue finally asks, her voice raspy because her mouth is so dry. I croak out a reply."I don't think we'd make it. It's too far away."

She nods in defeat and we trudge on silently.

Suddenly, Rue lets out a small yelp. I spin to face her in alarm, but she's smiling and pointing at something on the ground."Animal tracks! There has to be water somewhere around here."

We walk on with a bit more strength but still have found nothing as night falls.

We are just about to give up and find a place to sleep. Our chances of dying of dehydration are slightly slimmer than those of getting murdered by some tribute because we stayed on the ground.

Then, suddenly, a silver parachute drops to the ground a few feet away from us.

We rush towards it and Rue, who reaches it first, picks it up and holds it out to me."It's probably meant for you."

I open it to find a small bottle of iodine."It's to treat water. To make it safe to drink."

We share a short look and then both come to the same conclusion. We go further into the direction we went to retrieve the parachute.

This has to be a message from Haymitch. It just has to. And he's probably working with the mentors from eleven. He and Chaff are friends, afterall. It just has to be a message.

Rue and I walk as swiftly as we can manage for about another twenty minutes and then find a pond. We laugh and hug eachother before rushing forward to fill the bottle and the waterskin.

After adding the iodine, we busy ourselves with washing the sweat and dirt of our hands and faces, but the minutes still go by agonisingly slowly as we wait to be able to drink.

We each have half of either container to make it fair, as the waterskin is a fair bit smaller than the bottle. We repeat the process, now each having drunk about a litre, before filling the containers once more, retreating a few dozen yards from the lake and finding us a tree to spend the night in.

Once again, I set up some snares while Rue picks a branch for us to sleep on.

I'm terribly glad I have her, not only because I'd probably end up picking the wrong branch and crashing to my death, but also because she's just generally a great person. I already consider her my friend and quickly have to banish the thought that my life means her death from my mind.

We're far from thinking sbout breaking the allience. Chances are, one or both of us will be killed before it ever comes to that.

When I join Rue in the tree, she has laid out a decent-sized ration of rabbit, bread and fruit for each of us. We talk about our lives back home some more as we eat and I describe the way goat cheese tastes while she tries to make me understand the wonderful smell of an orchard in full bloom.

We almost forget where we are until the anthem starts.

There's only one face in the sky tonight and we find out that the cannon that woke us announced the death of the girl from District 8.

Having finished our meal and no longer feeling like talking,we crawl into the sleeping bag and fall asleep in seconds, exhausted.

_)o(_

_It's still Sunday where I live, so I made it, you guys!_

_I hardly have time to write. Ugh. Working and trying to maintain a social life and writing seems to be more then I can handle..._

_Still, I enjoy writing this story so I'm eager to stick around ;)_

_Also, in my headcanon, Thresh killed the boy from Four. Here, Peeta needed a different reason then "Lover boy might lead them to Katniss/know how she got an eleven" to be allowed to join the Careers._

_So in this story, he saved Boy from Four aka Damien, as I like to call him. (Damn I'm getting so attached to the other tributes, like even more than I was already. I'm literally considering doing AUs of my AU so everyone can win once *coughs* ClatoGlarvelThreshface *coughs* did someone say something?)_


	19. Day 3

Rue wakes me up with a soft shake of my shoulder."We ought to get the day started, don't you think?"

I nod, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and blinking at my surroundings. I guess it is about five or six in the morning, assuming the Gamemakers haven't messed with the sun too much.

"What'll we do today?"I ask and my ally shruggs."Let's have breakfast first, yeah?"

I agree and we divide some more food between us. The bread is completely gone now, as is a pack of dried meat as well as a pack of fruit.

"We need to stock up on supplies,"Rue says. I agree wholeheartedly. As I suggest we gather more berries, herbs and roots and set some snares Rue nods but bites her bottom lip nervously. I raise an eyebrow at her."What's wrong?"

"I – I think we should go back to the lake,"she replies, not meeting my gaze."Spy on the Careers. Maybe manage to steal from them. See what they are up to."

Now it's my turn to bite my lip nervously. It's dangerous to go near the Careers, yet risky moves are also a sure-fire way to get sponsors. We won't let them see us, we'll be safe and sound in a tree. And knowing what they are up to and the prospect of getting more supplies – food, weapons, _medicine_ – is extremely tempting.

And I'll see Peeta, even if he won't know I'm there.

"Okay,"I force out, my voice barely a whisper. I swallow hard and meet Rue's gaze. Louder and more confidently I repeat,"Okay."

Relief floods my ally's face and she grasps my hands in hers."You sure, Prim?"

"I'm sure,"I tell her even though I'm not. But really, what else can we do? If we just sit around and hide, we'll have mutts coming our way before long for being too boring. So this idea is as good as any, really.

We pack up with a lot more care then necessary, both being rather frightend by our own plan and eager to delay actually going for a while longer.

Once we're done, we go to refill our water supplies and check on the snares. They've caught two weird looking turkeys that Rue recognises from her district and calls grooslings.

We prepare them so they're ready to eat and then we're off.

We use Rue's way of getting around – jumping from tree to tree. It's slower than walking at first, but once I get the hang of it, it's actually a lot quicker. And a lot saver, too. No other tributes up here to catch us.

We make it to the outskirts of the Careers's camp by late afternoon.

"Why's the boy from three here?"I whisper to Rue but she looks just as confused."He wasn't with them when I last saw them. No idea what use he could be."

I wonder why they haven't killed him yet, but quickly am side-tracked from that notion by the sight of Peeta. He's sitting away from the Careers, looking anything but happy. The girl from four catches his gaze and his entire demeanour changes. I have to grin at how good an actor he is.

Once the girl looks away again, his face falls again.

"I wish I could talk to him,"I tell Rue and she nodds in understanding. Then she points over at Glimmer, the girl from one."What is she doing?"

I watch as the blonde those a weird little choreography of jumps and twirls into the centre of the supply pile, picks up some food, does the same thing backwards and gives her District partner a little bow. He replies with a short round of applause.

They laugh and sit together, sharing whatever food she got.

"Maybe just having some fun?"I suggest. Again, Rue shrugs."Yeah, maybe."

We don't exactly have time to think about it any further, because Cato and Clove stand up like they share one brain. It's clear that this is one of those rare years where the Career pack does not have one, but two leaders.

And they are calling for another tribute hunt, it seems.

With out being able to see their faces properly, I'm almost certain that Clove is rolling her eyes at the two from One who are still giggling about something or other.

Before long, everyone is on the move and only the boy from Three remains behind.

Rue and I try to figure out why they leave their supplies ungarded – because this flimsy kid could be taken out even by us two – and why they keep him around, but the anthem starts and we settle in to sleep instead.

_)o(_

_Short, uneventful and it's not even Sunday here anymore (albeit by barely an hour)_

_I hope it helps if you know that I am currently covered in cuts and bruises and my hand is numb and grotesquely swollen because my sister's cat thought trying to throw herself of a 5th story balcony was smart and I had to climb to the neighbour's balcony in an attempt to rescue a screeching pile of claws and teeth. Why that would make you feel better I don't even know, but I'm too stressed out to even attempt to sleep so here's a tiny little chapter that's probably not even good but I'm borderline delusional with pain so there's that._

_The cat is fine though and has the decency to act as if she's ashamed._

_This is a bit of a filler-y type thing really because I didn't wanna start day 4 cause shit's going down then... pst, spoilers!_

_Anyone of you a Whovian? Thoughts on Twelve?_


	20. Day 4 - Part 1

I wake up first, peering to the Careers to see what's going on. It's still really early and I don't want to wake Rue for no reason if she can get another hour of sleep or so.

The girls from One and Four and the boy from Three seem to be on guard. Clove's nonchalantly playing with her knives, throwing the terrified boy disgusted looks whenever he flinches in surprise when she chucks another knife into her target. I think it's the carcass of some animal, probably a mutt, but I can't tell for sure from here.

The girl from Four looks positively bored to death and keeps nodding off.

The other Careers and Peeta start milling out of their tents and I carefully shake Rue awake."They're on the move."

She blinks sleepily a few times but quickly understands.

The Careers don't bother to keep their voices down, so we can hear most of their conversation.

They're rather disgruntled at not having gotten a kill last night, so they want to split into two groups now to cover more ground.

They argue back and forth, Cato and Clove stubbornly persisting that they should decided who groups up with whom while the partners from One flat-out refuse to be in seperate groups.

The boy from Four cheekily suggests that Cato and Clove should each lead a group, as they are the leaders, but Cato gives him a shove for his impudence and pulls his smirking District partner closer to his side.

I wonder briefly why any District at all has to split up, but the answer is pretty obvious, really: The boy from Three is a weakling and the Careers obviously are extremly wary of fully trusting Peeta.

Having both those threats to their succes in one group would just not do.

"Shut it, you're giving me a head ache,"the girl from Four finally announces in bored tones, ending the bickering."Damien and I will split up, okay?"

Her District partner does not look happy with the idea and neither does the girl herself, but it's clear as day that neither Cato and Clove nor Glimmer and Marvel are willing to split up. And fights that might lead to breaking the alliegence this early in the Games are no good for anyone.

Damien, annoyed at his District partner, moves to group with the less threatening pair of tributes, the tributes from One, and so does Peeta, forcing the girl from Four and the boy from Three to go with Cato and Clove.

With a few last minute orders from the tributes from Two and copious amounts of rolling their eyes from the other Career tributes, they are off.

"Why on earth would they leave their supplies all alone?"I wonder, addressing Rue in a whisper."And out in the open like that?"

"I know, it's really odd,"she replies, moving along the branch to get a better look at the Careers's camp."There must be something going on that we're missing here. I mean, they can't just be stupid enough or arrogant enough to think no one would dare to steal their supplies."

"Something is definitely going on,"I agree."Something weird. And probably really dangerous. Something we should stay away from."

Rue nods at this, then grins."So let's check it out after breakfast?"

"You bet we will,"I say back, a wide grin spreading on my face aswell. The Careers might have something different up their sleeves this year, but that just means it's something we have a chance to figure out and overcome, unlike the burly guards they usually post around their supplies.

We actually have a proper chance at managing to get more supplies.

As we agreed, we pack up and start sneaking about after breakfast.

We don't go to close to the camp, but close enough that we have to leave the safety of our sancturay, the trees, and move along the ground instead. Figuring this out might actually give us a fighting chance, we can't let it slip away by being scared. Even though I am, and I know Rue is, too. Our hands are tightly intertwined and she keeps giving my hand little squeezes as if to make sure I'm still actually there.

My mouth falls open as, after what seems like an hour of investigating, I finally connect the dots. The ground around the supplies is freshly dug up and so is the ground near the plates."D-did they – did they dig up the mines?"

"District Three,"Rue breathes in reply, eyes wide in a mix of fear, admiration for the boy's feat and pride at us figuring it out.

Before I can say anything else, a chuckle makes us spin around."Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Two widdle lambs walking right up to be slaughtered!"

_)o(_

_Oh dear, I feel mean ending this chapter here! Soryy, sorry, sorry! I'll try to updated before next Sunday to make up for the cliffie, darlings!_


	21. Day 4 - Part 2

_To the Guest under the impression that I haven't updated since February: 'Published' and 'Updated' aren't the same thing ;)_

_I do, in fact, update at least weekly since I started my new job._

_)o(_

Both Rue and I are frozen in shock for a few valuable seconds, staring up at the boy from Four in wide-eyed panic. He grins down at us, almost lazily slinging his weapon of his shoulder. I know it's something they use in his district to kill big sea animals – it's called a harpoon, I think, and the sight of it somehow jerks Rue out of her fear-induced stupor.

Grabbing my hand tighter, she spins around in an attempt to make a run for it.

"Oh no, you don't!"the Career boy says, his voice teasingly calm, as he snatches me by my other arm and drags me towards him.

I yelp in pain, almost certain he dislocated my shoulder. His strenghth yanks me from Rue's grasp and the other girl spins around, eyes frantic, and makes her way back towards us.

"No!"I scream, struggling against the much, much bigger tribute."Run, Rue! Get out of here!"

Instead, she quickly loads her slingshot, hitting the boy from Four just above his right eye. He curses and swears at her, yet does not release his hold on me. He's distracted long enough, however, for me to reach my knife and dig it into his arm.

With a bellow of outrage rather than pain, he lets go of me, hitting me square in the face before I can even attempt to flee or duck.

I stumble and lose my footing, hitting the ground rather painfully. Spots dance before my eyes and I can taste my own blood filling my mouth, my ankle hurting bad enough that I think the fall might have broken it. I can vaguely make out the advancing Career through my impaired vision, Rue's frantic screaming reaching my ears.

I'm done for, I know I am, and all I can think about is how I hope Katniss is not watching.

The thought of my sister gives me the strength to at least struggle to my feet. I want her to know that I tried my best, I can't die at a Career's feet, sniffling like a little child.

"Get out of here, Rue,"I choke out again. The boy from Four is pissed at me right now, she probably has enough time to get up into a tree and save herself. If I can't win, then she should.

I hope she is actually listenting to me, but all I can see is the smirk of the boy about to end my life.

"You really shouldn't have done that,"he tells me slyly."I might have made it quick otherwise."

I close my eyes, unable to force myself to see the weapon coming towards me.

_I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm sorry, Rory. All of you, I'm so, so sorry._

But the pain never comes, the end never comes.

My eyes fly open at the sound of a struggle, weapons clashing and groans of pain.

The boy from Four is distracted from me, now engaged in a fight to the death with someone much more capable of fighting back – Peeta.

The blond throws the other boy to the ground and in the second before he gets up and they are back to fighting, Peeta and I lock eyes."Go, Prim, go! Run, I'll hold him of!"

All I can do is listen to him. He'll be the Career's main target now, the least I can do is not get myself killed now and make his effort useless.

I hear Rue's voice from up above, shouting a warning or something of the sort.

I can't join her in the tree, my shoulder and ankle making climbing impossible. So I struggle along the ground as fast as I can, suddenly hearing voices behind me.

"Who did you find - what the hell?"Glimmer's voice is full of confusion and she doesn't even notice me right away, but unfortunately, Marvel does. In a desperate attempt to slow him down, I chuck my knife at him.

It hits him in the gut and he groans, reaching for it.

"NO!"his district partner shouts, a real edge of panic in her voice."Leave it in, Marv! You'll make it worse, we have to get you back to camp!"

A part of my brain notices the fact that apparently the Careers learn more than just mindless killing, but the rest of me is focussed on making my escape.

I have no weapon now, bright spots clouding my vision, pain shooting through my body with every move. I can't even tell if anyone is following me, I just stumble along as fast as I can.

I stop as I hear a canon behind me, panic filling every fibre of my being."Peeta! _Peeta!_"

Before I can so much as reprimand myself for my stupidity, I'm dragged to the ground by forceful hands.

_)o(_

_Ooooh, look, I did it again! Is it friend or foe? Will Prim survive? What happened to Rue? Whose canon was that? Am I a bad person for ending this chapter here?_

_The answers are: You'll find out next time, you'll find out next time, you'll find out next time, you'll find out next time, probably._


	22. Day 4 - Part 3

_You guys and all your reviews make me so happy!_

_Seriously, it makes writing 10 times more fun!_

_I'm really glad that you guys like this story and how I characterise everyone, especially when it comes to Effie, Prim herself and the Careers._

_Thanks for all the support, my darlings, and here's chapter 22! Super early for once! Woohoo!_

_)o(_

I struggle against the arms restraining me, try to sink my teeth into the hand that covers my mouth.

I can't see who grabbed me but I know it can't be good – I'm in the Games, someone dragging me into the undergrowth just cannot mean anything positive.

I jerk my elbow back and hear a half-surpressed whimper of pain near my ear. A girl, definitely. Not the boy from Four then. But not Peeta either.

Despite my hit, their arms do not loosen their hold on me even slightly. I continue to squirm, trying my best to scream against the hand that is half cutting of my air flow.

"Hush, you silly girl,"the voice hisses in my ear."They'll hear you, hush."

The fearful desperation in the voice makes me stop my fighting. Am I maybe not being attacked?

While it's true that my arms are pinned firmly to my sides now, the girl's grip does not actually hurt me, if you don't count the pain from the injury caused by the Career, which I can hardly blame her for.

"I'll take my hand of your mouth now,"my captor mumbles, almost too quietly to hear."Don't make a sound. They are coming."

She does as she promised and I realise she's right. Foot steps are thundering through the forest, coming closer and closer.

"Can't have gotten far,"Cato's voice rings out and I hear Clove say something in reply that I can't quite make out.

My heart rate picks up, half with fear at their close proximity, half with hope. They wouldn't be looking for me, would they? Surely this must mean Peeta is alive?

I let myself be held by the person behind me, their grip now much more resembling an embrace since I stopped fighting.

Once the Careers are gone, we breathe a simultanous sigh of relief."Let's get out of here, Twelve."

I'm carefully hauled to my feet, an arm wrapping around my waist to help support my weight.

Finally, I see who pulled me to the floor, thus rescuing me from the Careers and not actually attempting to attack me. I blink, not having expected to see her again."Five."

"It's Amber,"the redhead tells me, not even meeting my gaze but rather checking and double checking that we are not being followed.

"Primrose,"I reply as we continue walking."Or Prim. Whatever you prefer."

She only grunts in acknowledgement, almost lifting me of my feet so she can make us move faster.

We carry on like that for a few dozen yards before my brain starts somewhat working again."My – my ally."

"You're not idiots,"Amber says tersely,"You must have a signal."

I nod, still dazed, and whistle our four note tune until it is picked up by nearby Mockingjays.

Then we laps back into silence, continuing our trek through the forest.

Suddenly, Amber crouches down, pulling me with her. Only once we are on our hands and knees do I see the little makeshift camp she made for herself in a small, damp cave.

She lets me crawl in first and offers me her sleeping bag. I sink down onto it in a daze, only now realising I somehow, miraculously managed to keep my backpack on in all this chaos."I have a sleeping bag aswell."

She nods and takes my pack of off me, digging through it and pulling out a water bottle.

Gently, careful not to hurt me, she lifts my head so I can take a sip and then helps me lean away from the sleeping bag so I can spit out the water, washing the taste of my blood from my mouth.

We both hear a little clanking sound and Amber crawls from the cave, returning with a silver parachute. She opens it and pulls out a small bottle of pills.

"Pain killers,"I mumble and before I can even ask for one, she pops it into my mouth, holding the bottle for me so I can have another drink of water. She looks at the little container in her hand, shaking her head in wonderment and disbelief."You must have a whole wagonload of sponors."

As soon as I swallow the pill, my world becomes very hazy again. The girl from five takes my own rolled up sleeping bag and carefully places it under my head as a makeshift pillow.

I blink at her in confusion."Why're you doin' this?"

My voice is beginning to slur as I am dangerously close to drifting of.

The older girl shrugs and rolls her eyes at my question, subconciously reaching for the arm I bandaged up for her."Just shut up and sleep, Primrose."

I really can't help it and let unconciousness welcome me into its soothing arms.

_)o(_

_Yaaaaaaaaay Foxface!_

_Oops so you didn't find out the fate of Rue or Peeta this chapter._

_I'm sorry, it just kinda happened like that!_

_But hey, Foxface!_

_Yeah I really love Foxface, in case you were wondering... ;)_

_I mean, she's _Foxface_! You've just gotta love Foxface. Unless you don't. Which is okay – it just means we can't be friends... Kidding! (or am I?)_

_Also, all the awards to AthenaGal01 for correctly anticipating that it was, in fact, Amber! *throws awards and asks for speech*_

_Day Four just keeps going on and on and on, doesn't it? :)_


	23. Day 4 - Part 4

I awake again, feeling stiff and tired. Blinking groggily a few times, I find two faces in my vision.  
"You're awake!"Rue cheers, face splitting into a huge smile. I blink a few more times, feeling somewhat disorianted."How..."  
I trail off, finding my voice scratchy and my mouth unbelievably dry.  
"You were out for about two hours." It's Amber who answers my unfinished question. She looks more calm than Rue but still pleased. I guess if I had died after she risked her own life to save mine, it would have been a mayor annoyence to the redhead.  
As soon as I finish that thought, I'm already shocked at my own harshness. Sure, she must have had her own reasons to save my life, but me thinking of it so dryly is not a reaction I'd expect from myself. A slight edge of panic creeps into my mind. Are the Games already turning me so calloused?  
Rue pulls me away from that disturbing line of thought."How are you feeling?"

"Bit dizzy,"I admit, sitting up slowly, Rue's hand instantly on my uninjured arm to support me."Are you okay? Both of you."

Amber simply nods and Rue's eyes shine with unshed tears."I didn't get hurt at all. I just went up a tree when Peeta showed up and then I hid and I couldn't find you and – I'm so sorry, Prim, I just left you, I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, you did the right thing,"I brush off her apology."Imagine if you'd run into Cato or Clove while looking for me!"

A collective shudder goes through our little group. Rue's eyes are still glistening but she looks a lot less guilty when Amber changes the subject."Something's wrong with your arm. We didn't know what to do so we just made sure you didn't roll onto it. Rue tells me you're good with medical care?"

I nod, turning my attention to my arm, my worst fear almost instantly confirmed."My shoulder's dislocated. One of you'll have to set it."

"Won't that hurt?"asks Rue and I pull a face."The pain killer is still working a bit. But yeah."

"Just tell me what to do,"Amber interupts."The sooner it's sorted out, the better."

I instruct her on what to do, closing my eyes as she moves towards me to reset my shoulder."Just be careful, okay? I don't want any nerves to get damaged."

All I get is a concentrated grunt in reply and then suddenly, she has a hold of my arm and before I know it, it's over.

"Hey,"she says gently as I draw in a shuddering breath, tugging her hand under my chin much like Cinna does."You're okay, Prim."

"It's better already,"I tell her and Rue, even managing a little smile."I'll have to try not to use it all too much for a bit, but I will be fine. Now for my ankle..."

They both watch me silently as I inspect my ankle. This time, I breathe a sigh of relief."It's not broken, just sprained. If one of you could get me a few good sticks to put it in a splint?"

"I'll do it,"Rue immediately says, getting up and shooting out of the cave.

I turn my attention to Amber."So we're allies now, right?"

"Sure looks that way,"she replies, grinning."Want me to fill you in on what happened?"

The feeling of relief vanishes and my face drains of all colour."Peeta! Is he okay?"

She gives me a pitying look."We're not sure. Rue thinks it was Four's cannon from the way the fight was going when she last saw him and there was no other death yet. But we'll have to wait til tonight to be sure."

I swallow hard and nod. There's nothing else I can do.

"Why'd you save me?"I ask her instead. She shrugs like she did when I asked a few hours ago."You have loads of sponsors. I figured we could help eachother out."

While that might be true, I find it hard to believe that's all there is. She could have easily died today. All that just for sponsors? She obviously doesn't want to admit the real reason to the viewers, so I lean against her shoulder, mumbling too quietly for the cameras to pick it up."And what else?"

I feel her chuckle more than I actually hear it and she replies with her face half-hidden against my hair, taking even their ability to read lips from the Capitol citizens."Maybe I have a little brother at home. Maybe I like to think someone would look out for him if he were here."

She lifts her head from mine and talks normally again."Maybe you should keep your nose out of other people's business."

She playfully pokes my belly like Katniss does sometimes and I giggle."What's his name?"

"Toby,"she tells me quietly and it's then that Rue returns with a whole wagonload of sticks for me to chose from.

After I've taken care of my ankle, we inventory all of our supplies.

With the additions from Amber,we have two sleeping bags, the night vision glasses, a box of matches, the plastic sheet that the other girls used to stop the ceiling from dripping on us while I was out, three water bottles and the water skin, Rue's slingshot, the antisepctic gauze, two bottles of iodine, the wire, a small pot, two knives, a bit of rope and the pain killers I got yesterday. There's a fair bit of food on top of that.

Amber has been stealing from the Careers while they were out hunting, having memoriesed where they put the mines – Rue and I were right about that.

We've definitely gained a very valuable ally with the girl from Five.

As the Gamemakers must have decided to switch things up and make the temperature plummet by a good ten degrees, the three of us spend the rest of the day huddled together in our sleeping bags, Amber in one, Rue and me in the other.

We have some food and talk and talk. At first I'm very aware of them trying hard to keep my mind off Peeta, but then I just get lost in the conversation.

Only when the anthem finally plays am I pulled back to reality and scramble out of the sleeping bag and to the entrance of the cave, staring up into the sky, willing the picture up there to not show me Peeta.

I turn back into the cave, tears streaming down my face as I throw my arms around Rue. I laugh and sob at the same time."It's not him, it's not him, Peeta's alive!"

I don't even realise how sick it is to celebrate a young boy's death, even if he did try to kill me.

_)o(_

_So, one Career down!_

_How will this new allience change things?_

_What's Peeta up to?_

_Exactly how pissed of are our faviourite tributes from Two?_

_One ally killed by an outer district kid, another injured by a twelve-year-old._

_Cato ain't happy, I'm sure._


End file.
